Don't Touch That Dial
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: FINISHED! Serena and Luna's adventures in other worlds Please R
1. Wheres The Remote

Sailor Moon Is Not Mine It Belongs To Naoko Takeuchi

Note: I know I said I was gonna take a little break from writing, but I was just lying down in the middle of the night when this idea popped in my head, now this story might seem to be a little silly but I thought what the hey maybe others will like it to so hear I am at 2 'o clock in the morning typing away lol. Also the reason I placed this in Sailor Moon crossovers is because... well just read for yourself

Don't Touch that Dial

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 1: Where's The Remote

Serena was just sitting there on the couch, bored out of her wits as the rain poured outside. She was just grateful that it was just raining and there was no thunder and lighting. The other Scouts had decided to cancel the scout meeting because of the weather. Not that it mattered because she would probably have been late anyway. Suddenly she felt something land on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Luna." The odango haired girl said. "Serena." Replied the black cat. "You just can't be moping around all day." Serena just looked at her with a little frustration in her eyes. "Well what else can I do" She quickly lied down on the couch. "I've read my mangas, I played PS2 and X-box, and I've eating all the cool snacks." Luna just gave a small smile. "I know about that snacks, the refrigerator is practically empty." Serena just gave her a cold stare which caused the poor little kitty to quiver. "Okay I take that last remark back." She looked at the TV. "What about television" Serena sat back up." I can't find the remote, so I can't turn it on." Luna just shook her head. "You see those buttons on the TV, they actually make the TV turn on and it also changes that channels." "But it seems like such a hassle." Serena answered. "Fine, I'll help you look for it." Luna said giving up. So the two of them looked all over for the remote with no luck, but just as they were about to give up... "Hey there it is outside." Now how it got outside was a real mystery, but Serena didn't care, soon her boredom would be over but just as she was about to get the remote a bolt of lighting that would make Sailor Jupiter proud struck it. "YAAAAAAAAAH." screamed the moon princess. Luna quickly rushed up the frightend girl. "Serena are you okay" "I think so" answered Serena as she picked up the remote. "Hey, this thing looks like it will still work." Luna just gave her a puzzled look. "Are you kidding? It was just struck by lighting." Serena just studied the remote. "Well it couldn't hurt to try." She pointed the remote on the TV and suddenly the screen started glowing. Serena then stated the obvious. "I don't think it's supposed to do that." Luna just looked at her. "Gee you think" Then without warning the two of them were being pulled by a strange force into the television. "I THINK I'D RATHER BE BORED" was the last thing Serena said as they vanished into the TV.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know it was Short but I needed to introduce the story somehow. please review and let me know what you think.

TILL NEXT TIME


	2. Gunsmith Cats Part 1

Sailor Moon Is Not Mine It Belongs To Naoko Takeuchi

Also The Gunsmith Cats is not mine either it belongs to Kenichi Sonoda

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated any stories for a while, but I caught a cold and a nasty sore throat. (I HATE THOSE) Anyway whenever I get sick I pretty much don't feel like doing anything. That includes writing. But now I'm feeling much better and I hope to get right back on track so here we go

Don't Touch that Dial

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 2: Gun Smith Cats Part 1

Serena awoke from her deep sleep. She didn't know how long she was out. The last thing she remembered was that she had just had a weird experience from the TV. "Luna" She called out for her guardian cat but she was nowhere to be seen. "I hope she's okay." She started walking around the strange city she had apparently arrived in. The buildings were tall. Including one she saw that was even bigger than any of the buildings in Tokyo. She picked up a newspaper from a trash can to see if there was a clue to this mystery. "Chicago Sun Times." She was a little surprised she could read it considering it was in another language."First things first. I've got to find Luna."

Luna kept looking for Serena. It had been a while since she woke up and noticed that Serena wasn't around and was getting worried. And she couldn't just call for her because a talking cat would seem a little strange to the people walking around her. "I just hope she's okay." she thought. Suddenly she heard an explosion. "I hope Serena isn't anywhere near it." She ran towards the sound of the explosion.

Serena had also heard the explosion and ran towards it as well, hoping that Luna wasn't there. She was about to arrive when she saw a gun pointed at her face. "What's your hurry" It was a young girl that looked about 19 and she had dark brown hair and navy blue eyes. Serena stared behind her and noticed another young girl who looked even younger. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. Serena just gulped. "I heard an explosion and I thought my cat was hear." The browned hair girl just gave her a mysterious stare. "Yeah right, you're probably in on this drug operation." Serena started to get nervous. "Drug operation? No way. Like I said I'm looking for my cat." The blond hair girl walked up to Serena. "Leave it to me Rally, I'll get her to talk." she reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a grenade. "What are you doing" Serena could feel cold sweat forming around her forehead. How was it capable she could have gotten herself into this situation. "Why won't you believe me. Do I look like I could be possibly involved in any kind of drug cartel" The brown haired girl who Serena now knew as Rally started to study her. "You know she does have a point May, but we have met many people over the years who looked just as innocent." May as Serena knew her now then started to get excited . "Does this mean I get to blow her up now?" "BLOW ME UP" Rally just smiled. "Be patient May until we get to the bottom of this." Serena was running out of options. If she didn't think of an idea and quick. She was going to end up as Scout Pieces. "What can I do to convince you."

Luna arrived at the area where the explosion occurred with caution. She knew the people responsible for it could be nearby. Suddenly she saw Serena with a gun in her face. "Serena" Luna thought. "I've got to find a way to save her." Slowly she made herself behind the brown hair girl. She was about to make her move when she was picked up by somebody. "Aren't you the cutest little thing." It was a young girl who had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a button-down shirt. "Where did you come from kitty" Luna knew that she may not any choice but to speak up.

Serena could feel her stomach churn up. Rally clicked her gun and placed it on her forehead. "Last chance circlehead. where is your boss." Serena just continued to plead. "I've told you many times, I am not involved with the drug thing I'm just looking for my cat." Rally stared at her angrily. "Wrong answer." Serena could see Rally's finger as it appeared to pull the trigger. This was it she could see her life flash before her eyes. She knew that she would never see her friends and family again. And Darien they would never be married and Rini would never be born. And all this because she was to lazy to turn on the TV with the buttons.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you like it. Sorry once again for not updating for a while. Please review and let me know what you think.

TILL NEXT TIME


	3. Gunsmith Cats Part 2

Sailor Moon Is Not Mine It Belongs To Naoko Takeuchi

Also The Gunsmith Cats is not mine either it belongs to Kenichi Sonoda

Don't Touch that Dial

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 3: Gun Smith Cats Part 2

"CLICK" Serena just passed out. "She's clean." Rally said as she put away her gun. "How can you tell?" Asked a confused May. Rally just smiled. "If she was involved in this drug ring she would've sung like a canary." The brown haired girl walked up with a speechless Luna who was just in shock. "Look what I found... can I keep it?" Rally just smiled. "Looks like there really was a cat." Serena slowly opened her eyes and saw the three girls standing over her. Rally held out her hand. "Sorry to scare you like that but I had to be sure." "Sure no problem" Serena said with a sweatdrop. "Oh by the way the name's Rally Vincent, this is Minnie May Hopkins and the one who seems to be holding your cat is Misty Brown." Serena quickly grabbed the shocked kitty from Misty. "Luna are you okay, please speak to me." May just gave her a strange look. "Speak?" Rally just shook her head. "She still must me a wreck after what we put her though. Let's take her back to the shop where she can rest a bit while we figure out what to do next."

Serena was sitting at the table while Luna was resting on her lap taking a little catnap. What was going on? Where was this city that they both landed in. And how was she going to get home? "Wanna soda?" Serena came back to reality as May was holding a can of cola. Serena still couldn't belive that this innocent looking girl was just about ready to blow her up with a grenade just a few hours ago. "Sure." was all she could answer as she grabbed the refreshment. "You're still not mad at me are you.? It's that I tend to get a little carried away when it comes to explosive devices." Serena then started to look around the room she was in. She saw guns hanging on the walls as well as various explosive devices. "What exactly do you three do for a living?" Well we we're bounty hunters and we run this gun shop when we're not busy looking for somebody." Serena seemed confused. "Aren't you three a little young to be bounty hunters." May gave an annoyed look. "Hey it pays the bills okay." Serena saw Misty peeking from around the corner as she quickly hid. "What's her story?" May just smiled. "Misty is the best lockpick that ever exsisted." Serena just smiled." What was she a cat burglar or something?" "How did you know." Serena eyes just widened up. "Are you Serious? I was just kidding." Serena the was quiet for a few seconds. "What's the name of your little gun shop?" May was getting suspicious. "You know you seem to be asking a lot of questions" Serena apologized. "I'm sorry but I don't think I even belong here." May just gave a her a little glare as Rally walked in. "So hows our little guest?" May continued to stare at Serena. "She seems to be a very curious girl." Rally just laughed. "Easy May, I already told you, she's clean." she turned to Serena. "What's your name?" "Serena Tsukino, I'm from the Juban district." Rally got a puzzled look. "That's in Tokyo." Serena got a puzzled look herself." What's so strange about that?" Rally scratched her head. "So what are you doing in Chicago?" "CHICAGO?" Serena's then stood up quickly which caused poor Luna to fall to the ground with a thud. "How the hell did I end up in Chicago?" Misty slowly walked into the room."Rally I don't think she's okay." Rally just stared as Serena was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. "May we scared her more than we thought." Serena quickly pointed at May. "And I'll bet she was responsible for the explosion." May just put her hand behind her head and blushed "Guilty as charged." then she stuck her tounge out a little. Rally tried to calm Serena down a bit. "Okay take it easy. Just tell us your story." Serena just stared at them." You're gonna think I'm crazy." Rally just assured her. "Just trust us." "Okay..." Serena then took a deep breath. "I wasathomeboredoutofmywitsbecauseitwasrainingoutsideandIwoulnd'twatchtvbecausetheremotewasmissingwellImanagedtofinditoutsidehowitgotoutsideIdon'tknowbutallIknewwasthatIfounditbutbeforIcouldpickitupaboltoflightingstruckittheremotestillseemedfinsoIturnedonthetvbutthenthatidiotboxstaredglowingandthenextthingIknewweweresuckedintoitandwhenIcametoIfoundmyselfinthisstrangecity."

May and Misty just stood there with there mouths wide opened. "Did anyone manage to get that?" Misty asked. May just scratched her head. "I lost her after 'Okay'." Rally just gave an annoyed look. "She said that she was at home bored out of her wits because it was raining and that she wouldn't turn on the TV because she could not find the remote and when she finally found it was outside at she has no idea how it ended up there. But before she could pick it up lighting struck it but it seemed okay. Then when she tried to use it, it sucked her into to the TV and when she awoke she found herself in Chicago. That does cover about all of it Serena?" Serena just blushed. "Pretty much." Rally the just sat down slowly in her chair to ponder the situation. "You're nuts." Serena pleaded her case. "But it's true, what can I do to convince you." Serena couldn't help but to notice that she had just gone though this just hours before. But then got an idea "Luna?" she said as she picked up the dazed kitty from the and placed her in front of them. "Tell them who you are?" Luna just stared at Serena then at the three bounty hunters. "Meow?" was all she said. "LUNA TELL THEM!" May just giggled. "Please you expect us to believe that this stupid cat can talk?" Luna the turned to May with an angry stare. "Who are you calling stupid Blondie?" Rally, May, and Misty were in shock for a few seconds...before they passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED

There you have it, with all the ideas I have in my head, this story might end up being pretty long so hang in there. Please review and let me know what you think.

TILL NEXT TIME


	4. Gunsmith Cats Part 3

Hello Everyone, first of all, I am sooooooo sorry I was away for so long but I have been going through a lot this pass year which I really don't want to talk about right now. Anyway, I know maybe I have kept many of you in suspense so once again I am sorry.

Sailor Moon: Don't Touch that Dial

By Tuxedodude

Chapter 3: Gunsmith Cats Part 3

"Well Luna you certainly have a way with words." Luna just gave a sweatdrop. "Well she should not have call me stupid." Serena just stared at the passed out trio. "So what do we when they come to?", "I think the better question should be is how do we get back home?" replied Luna. Serena quickly grabbed her communicator. "I'll just contact the others and they'll wire us money for a plane ticket home." Luna just grumbled. "You mean you get a nice seat while I sit in the baggage section." Serena activated her communicator. "Guys are you there?... Guys, That's strange I'm not getting any response." Serena kept pushing the buttons. "Maybe we're out of range." Luna Looked puzzled. "No they should work no matter how far apart we are." Serena just kept trying the device but to no avail. "Its just no use."

30 minutes passed and Rally was the first one to wake up. "Woah, I must've had too much pizza last night I could've sworn that cat talked." Luna just gave a little grin. "I did." Rally just looked puzzled. "How is that possible?" "I already told you, we got sucked into the TV and it probably sent us all the way here to Chicago." Serena responded as she continued to try the communicator. "Damn, it still won't work." Luna started to notice something. "Serena how are you doing in English class." Serena looked annoyed. "Luna this is no time to ask me about school." But Luna was very insistent. "This is important, How are you doing in English class?" "LOUSY OKAY?" Serena looked like she was about to explode. "Okay then..." Luna responded. "Then why are you speaking it perfectly?" Serena just stood quiet for a few seconds. "Well?" Luna asked. Serena stared to pace around the shop. "Now that you mention it, I was able to understand the newspaper I found earlier." Luna finally had a theory, somehow the TV had pulled them into another world.

Hours passed by, By then May and Misty had woken up as well. They were still confused about that cat in there shop that could talk. May decided to keep quiet as not to get that strange creature to insult her again. But Misty, being Misty couldn't resist to ask? "Why can you talk?" "Excuse me?" Luna responded. "I said why can you talk?" Luna just stared at Serena who was still trying to use that communicator. "You know if that thing isn't working by now it's probably useless to keep on trying." Serena, frustrated enough considering the situation gave an evil look to her guardian. "I DON'T CARE I WANNA GO HOME!" Misty continued to stare at Luna. "You still haven't answered me." Luna finally gave in. "I just can okay, I don't know why so stop asking me." Misty just stared at the ground. "I'm sorry." May looked at the cat in anger, she didn't care anymore if she insulted her. "Hey she was just asking a question, you don't have to get all atomic bomb on her." "Oh I'm sorry it was a 'stupid' thing for me to say." "You know you should consider other peoples feelings before you open your flap like that." answered May.

Luna and may continued to argue until Serena finally couldn't take it anymore. "WILL YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Silence filled the room. "Wow you sure have a short fuse don't ya?" Rally said as she smiled. Serena just blushed. "I'm sorry, I usually don't lose my temper like that but..." Suddenly a car quickly drove up. "EVERYONE GET ON THE FLOOR QUICK!" As they did, a barrage of bullets shot through the store's windows. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" Serena yelled. Rally just gave an angry look. "Looks like those drug thugs managed to figure where we work."

"YER DEAD VINCENT YA HEAR ME" yelled a man who seemed to be in his mid 30's. "YOU AND YER LITTLE GROUP OF BOUNTY HUNTERS!"

"Who in the world is that?" asked Serena. Rally took out her gun. "That's Ray Hino, he's the leader of the drug cartel in this area." Serena just shook her head. "It figures that would be his name." May took out three grenades. "Come on Rally let me blow them to kingdom come." "I don't think that's a good idea May." Misty responded. You might blow up a building that has innocent people in them." Another Barrage of bullets shot over their heads.

Hino just gave an evil smile. His drug empire has suffered ever since those bounty hunters kept interfering. "Soon they will be history and I can continue with my business uninterrupted" Manny, Ratt, Buzzer see if ya can get around the back of the store and surprise them. "Sure thing boss." replied Manny.

"Luna I think I'd better transform." Luna stared at the bounty hunters. "What about them?" "I don't think I really have much of a choice." With that she took out her locket. "Moon Crystal Power...MAKE UP!" And with that... nothing happened. "Hey what's going on I didn't transform." Yet another barrage of bullets shot over their heads. "What's going on Luna?" asked Serena. "I don't know, It has never failed like that before."

Rally cautiously stood up. "Something doesn't feel right." She quickly stood up to take a look outside and noticed that three of the thugs weren't there. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE GONNA COME UP FROM BEHIND THE SHOP!" "Don't worry Rally, I booby trapped the back of the store in case something like that ever happened." Smiled May. "You booby trapped the... OH MY GOD EVERY FIND SHELTER QUICK!"

All you could see was the outside of the shop then suddenly there was a large explosion that completely leveled it. The blast was so hard that it knocked Hino into a brick wall knocking him unconscious. As the dust cleared four figures stood up from the debris. "MAY LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHOP!" Rally growled. May just gave a sweatdrop. "At least we stopped the bad guys."

Serena franticly looked around. "LUNA...LUNA WHERE ARE YOU!" "Serena over here quick, I found something." the guardian cat responded. Serena rushed over at was surprised to see what Luna had found. "It's the remote." She quickly picked it up. "Careful Serena."

Luna Warned. "Maybe if I mess with the buttons, it will send us home." "SERENA DON'T" but it was too late, Serena being Serena, messed with the buttons and the next thing you know they were gone in a flash.

Some time later the police arrived to take the entire drug gang away. "Should we tell them about Serena and Luna?" Asked Misty. "Forget it." Answered Rally. "Who'd ever believe us anyway.

Serena woke up, this time she was relieved to see that Luna was with her. "Are we home Luna?" Luna Looked around. "I'm not sure, this place does not seem familiar to me. Suddenly a small bald boy jumped in front of them.. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU TRESSPASSED ON OUT TEMPLE!" "Luna I don't think we made it home yet."

Next up on Don't Change that Channel...

XIOLIAN SHOWDOWN!

Well there you have it sorry I took forever to update I'll try not to keep you in suspense okay

TILL NEXT TIME...I PROMISE


	5. Xiolain Showdown Part 1

Hi Everyone it's me again, I really hope you enjoyed my first update in over a year. Once again I am so sorry for being away for so long. I really hope you continue to read a review my stories. Anywhoo here we go, please enjoy.

Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Xiolain Showdown is not mine it belongs to Warner Bros. Animation

Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial

Chapter 5: Xiolain Showdown Part 1

"Excuse me who are you." Asked Serena. "And why are you bald. "It is I who should be asking who you are, coming into the temple unannounced." Suddenly a small reptilian creature flew up next to him. "Omi, what are you doing, Master Fung is waiting for us." He stares at Serena and Luna. "Excuse me but who are you?" "I asked him first, but never mind you already told me who he is." "Who who is?" asked the reptile. "Omi." Serena sighed. "Oh he's right here." Serena just shook her head. "Never mind." Luna quickly jumped onto Serena's shoulder and softly whispered into her ear. "Aren't you surprised by the talking reptile?" "Luna I've got a talking cat, after that nothing would surprise me anymore." "Pardon me, but you still have not answered my question." Serena blushed. "Oops sorry, I am Serena Tsukino and this is my cat Luna, we're from... out of town... way out of town." Omi just continued to stare at them suspiciously. "Well wherever you are, I am sure Master Fung will want to meet you." With that they headed out of the temple.

Serena was amazed by the temple grounds, it was about ten times bigger that the Cherry Hill Temple back home. Back home... "Luna earlier you said that we were in a different world, how exactly did that happen." Luna just stared up into the sky. "The lighting must have cause a strange reaction to the remote control device causing the user to travel from one dimension into another." Serena just kept on thinking, which did cause her head to hurt a little. "So lets just push the buttons on the remote and see if we can get home." She started to look around. "Hey where is it?" Luna also started to look around. "I suppose whenever we get zapped into a new world, the remote lands somewhere different than where we land." Serena just gave a huge sigh. "Then I guess we have to look for it every single time huh?" Luna just sweatdropped. "Ironic isn't it, looking for a device that always seems to get misplaced anyway when it's at home." Serena just bowed her head, she was also thinking why her locket didn't work back in the previous world.

In the distance Serena could make out four people. One was a young man who seemed to be kicking around a soccer ball, another one was a young girl with black hair with ponytails, the third was a huge young man wearing a cowboy hat, and the last looked like an old monk who seemed to be studying what the other three were doing. "That must be Master Fung." Serena concluded.

"Master Fung," Omi said, "I found this girl and her cat snooping around the temple, the must be spies send by Jack Spicer." Master Fung stared at the nervous odangoed hair girl. "She is not a spy." he answered. "In fact I sense purity in her." Omi just stared at Serena, Master Fung very good in sensing if a person is pure of heart, or is a wicked person. "In that case, please accept my humble apologies Serena Tsukino." Serena just closed her eyes and smile. "It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing."

"So Serena is it." The young girl said. "I'm Kimiko and let me say I love that hairstyle of yours." Serena blushed. "Thanks Kimiko." The young soccer kicking man stared at Serena. "I'm Raymundo, but you can call me Ray." Serena couldn't believe no mater where she went she couldn't escape that name. "That's fine I'll just call you Raymundo if you don't mind." The cowboy was the next to introduce himself. "And my name's Clay little lady." He politely removed his hat as he spoke.

Serena kept staring at the Reptile. "So Dojo is it, what kind of reptile are you?" Dojo just shook his head. "Reptile? I'll have you know that I am a 100 full blooded dragon." Serena just stared at him. "You're pretty small for a dragon." Dojo became even more upset. "Oh really, well then check this out sister." Dojo flew out into the middle of the temple grounds, then using all of his strength he became a enormous creature that didn't seem anything like the puny little thing Serena saw earlier. "Pretty amazing huh?" Dojo said proudly. "That is the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen in my life." There was total silence for a few second for you see it wasn't Serena who yelled out the remark. "T-t-t-t-hat cat spoke." Kimko said nervously. "What evil sorcery is this." Omi also responded. Clay also spoke up"Well I'll be a two-faced polecat tied up to a cactus, how'd ya ever teach that cat to talk." Raymundo didn't say anything he just stood there with his mouth wide open. Master Fung just stared at their two guests. "Most intriguing." He finally said. "Well..." Serena said as she stared at Luna. "...at least they didn't faint."

Didn't faint indeed, So now what's next for our two interdimentional travelers, well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

'TILL NEXT TIME


	6. Meanwhile

Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial

Chapter 6: Meanwhile...

It was the next day. The others were at the temple studying for their upcoming High School entrance exams. "Where could she be? She knows how important this is." Raye said. "Oh you know Serena, she's probably goofing off watching TV." answered Lita. "Maybe I should call her." Amy responded. She was about to activate her communicator when Raye grabbed."Oh no you don't if Serena doesn't take this studying seriously, then she doesn't deserve to be reminded about these study sessions. The blue haired girl just stared at her with anger in her eyes. "Serena is my friend. I will not let her fall behind, or maybe that's what you want." There was silence in the room, Amy had never shown such anger to any of them before. "Woah Amy, cool down will you." Mina said.

Amy just blushed. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She quickly stood up. "I need to go for a quick walk." Raye started to feel guilty. "Look Ames I'm sorry I..." "No it's okay, I know you didn't mean what you said about Serena." Amy responded "I'm just going to run over to Serena's house and check if everything okay. "We'll go to." Lita said. "No you'd better stay here you two could use a lot of studying." Mina and Lita just sweatdropped they knew that it would take a lot of cramming to get ready for those exams, Raye on the other hand really didn't need to take an exam because she attended a private school and would automatically advance without the need of an exam. Raye quickly stood up. "Well then I guess I'd better..." "And you need to stay and help them." Amy quickly responded. "Yes my master." Raye sighed.

Amy was coming up on the Tsukino residence when she notice a police car parked outside. "I wonder what's going on?" she thought and quickly ran up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Serena's mother opened the door. "Amy we were about to call you and all of Serena's friends." Amy stared at her with worry. "What's going on Mrs. Tsukino." Mrs. Tsukino just stood there with tears in her eyes. "Serena is missing, she just disappeared without a trace." Amy's heart sank, she couldn't believe that the person she was in charge to protect... the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, was missing. "Missing?" Amy finally spoke up. "How?" Mrs. Tsukino just kept on crying. "I don't know we just came home and she wasn't here, the only thing we found was the TV set on."

A uniformed policewoman walked up behind Mrs. Tsukino. "I'm Officer Tomozawa, and you are...?" "Amy Muzino." Tomozawa took out a pad and pencil. "Mind if I ask you a few questions Miss Muzino." Amy just shook her head. "Not at all."

Back at the Temple the three girls were still busy studying. "I feel like my head is about to explode." Lita said. "I feel like my brain already exploded and is oozing out my ear." Raye just stared at her. "Did you have to say it like that." Suddenly Raye's Communicator beeped. "What is it Amy?" "Guys, you have to get to Serena's house quick, we've got an emergency, I'll tell you when you get here.

Serena is missing but we know where she is don't we. Stay tuned for the next chapter

'TILL NEXT TIME


	7. Xiolain Showdown Part 2

Sailor Moon is not mine in belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Xiolain Showdown is not mine it belongs To Warner Bros. Animation

Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial

by Tuxedodude

Chapter 7: Xiolain Showdown Part 2

The five figures just stared at them, the four young ones in shock, the old one just looked impressed. "Tell my Miss Tsukino" Master Fung finally said. "Please call me Serena." "Of Course Serena... how is it possible the Cat can speak." Luna just sighed. "I hope we don't have to go this everytime we are zapped into a new world Serena." Serena just gave a smile. "Well you see the truth of the matter is, that I really don't know why she can speak, she just can." she paused for a few seconds. "Anyway why are you guys so surprised about it, you've got a talking lizard." "AHEM!" Dojo quickly responded. "I mean dragon." she quickly recovered. "well she does have a point guys." Raymundo pointed out. "We have seen some pretty strange things before, we should be used to it by now."

"so tell me Serena Tsukino, tell us which... way out of town, you are from." Omi asked "Could you just call me plain old Serena." Serena answered. Omi looked confused."If that is what you wish, but you do not look old to me." Serena just widened her eyes. "EXCUSE ME!" Kimiko put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Omi takes everything way to litterly, you'll get used to it." "It would be best if ya let the little partner just call you by yer full name." Clay added. Serena just scratched her head. "Okay then." she took a deep breath." Well as were we're from is um... Luna you'd probably explain this better then I would. "Very well." The guardian cat said. "We are from a different world, we were bought here after a with a remote control device that was struck by lighting which caused it to become some kind of teleporting device." she continued as the others just stared at her, still trying to let the fact that she can talk sink in. "And now we are trying to find this device in the hopes that it will send us home."

"Wow what a fare out tale." Raymundo said."Don not worry my new friends, we shall help you find this device of which you speak of so that you may return to your home land." "Thanks everyone." Serena said, grateful that her new friends were so understanding of the situation.

That night Serena was lying down on some hay that was covered with a blanket which Omi had made for her. "Luna, the others must be worried about us." Luna tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Serena, I'm sure we'll get back home soon." Serena turned over to one side."This is my fault, if only I wasn't so lazy we'd..." Luna quickly interrupted her. "Don't blame yourself my princess, sometimes fate has a funny way of doing things." Serena smiled. "Thanks Luna." she was about to fall asleep when she realized something. "Luna, back in the gun shop, I couldn't transform, why?" Luna had a theory. "Well I suppose after we got zapped with that strange energy back home, it may have somehow affect the Imperiam Crystal as well. "That makes sense I guess." Serena agreed. "Now Serena, we must get some rest, if we are to look for that remote tomorrow." Serena just smiled. "Good night Luna, and thank you, for everything." Luna smiled back. "It's my job."

The next day everyone was up early ready to begin the search for the remote when suddenly Dojo started to shake. "Uh-oh guys I sense a Shen Ga Wu." Serena looked puzzled. "A Shoe what what?" "A Shen Ga Wu." Kimiko answered. "There anicent items that were hidden long ago that contain magical properties." Serena just stood there thinking. "So that's what you guys do, finds these items?" "Exactly. "Omi said "But we must hurry and find it before Jack Spicer and Wuya do." "Who are this.. Jack Spicer and Wuya person." "Lets just say that they're no good snakes in the grass that want to get the Shen Ga Wu to rule the world." Clay responded. Serena then made a decision. "Then we'd better go find it." Raymundo looked confused. "But what about your remote?"

"Yeah don't you want to get home." Kimiko added. "Look where we come I stand for justice against those who wish to rule the world, I just can't let that happen here." The others just smiled at her. "Well, what are we waiting for lets go get some Shim Wo Wa." Luna just sighed. "It's Shen Ga Wu Serena." Serena just gave a sweatdrop as she smiled. Dojo transformed into the gigantic version of himself. "We'll we'd better get going then." and with that our little group of heroes climbed aboard the huge dragon a flew off. "I THINK I'M GONNA GET AIRSICK!" Yelled Serena as the others just sweatdropped.

And now Serena and Luna are off to help their new friends to look for the Shen Ga Wu, stay tuned for the next Chapter

'TILL NEXT TIME


	8. Xiolain Showdown Part 3

Sailor Moon is not mine, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Xiolain Showdown is not mine in belongs to Warner Bros. Animation

Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial

Chapter 8: Xiolain Showdown Part 3

"So which Shen Ga Wu are we looking for Dojo?" asked Kimiko as she unrolled a Scroll. "The Cat of Hino." Serena almost fell over backwards, once again another connection to Raye. "So what does this Cat of Hino do." Omi asked. "It's supposed to give whoever holds the skills and reflexes of a cat. "This sounds like something Catnappe would want." "Catwhoses?" Serena asked. "Let's just say if ya ever run into this little lady, she could claw yer eyes out." Clay responded.

Elsewhere deep within his laboratory underneath a huge mansion, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius was hard at work on his latest invention. "EUREKKA!" he yelled. "They said it couldn't be done, they said it was impossible, but I just proved them all wrong." A small ghostly figure floated up next to him. "Behold Wuya, and watch at my greatest creation ever." Wuya as the ghostly apparition was now know as just kept staring at the strange device. "What does it do?" she asked. "LOOK!" Jack pushed a button and out popped a... "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Jack just smiled proudly. "Yeah isn't it amazing." he gave a little snicker. "With this baby I can have a perfect PB&J sandwich anytime I want." he gave off an evil laugh. "Uh, yeah good for you Jack." Wuya said sarcastically. Suddenly she shook, "JACK A SHEN GA WU HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" She quickly flew up to his face. "We must go now." Jack just frowned. "Aw, but I was about to have my PB&J." Wuya's eyes glowed. "NOW JACK!" Jack looked frustrated. "Okay, okay geez don't get bent all out of shape."

Dojo was flying somewhere over Egypt. "Okay guys, I'm sensing it somewhere inside that pyramid. "I guess it would make sense that it would be in Egypt." said Kimiko. "The ancient Egyptians worshiped cats like gods." Luna gave Serena and Evil grin. "Did you hear that Serena?"

Serena just gave an innocent but frustrated smile. "Now Luna don't make a face like that, it just my stay that way."

Dojo finally landed and the small group made its way to the Pyramid. "So how are we gonna find a way in?" asked Raymundo. Omi closed his eyes. "The pass will be reviled to us if we all focus our Chi and then maybe..." But before he could finish Serena managed to accidentally find a hidden switch to open a doorway inside. "Never mind." sighed Omi.

As they traveled more and more deeper in the pyramid a loud growling was heard. "What was that?" Kimiko asked. Raymundo got into a fighting stance. "It sounds like there's an evil monster in hear protecting the Cat of Hino." Serena blushed. "I'm sorry guys, that was my stomach, I haven't really eaten for a while." the others just fell over.

As they continued, they noticed a huge door. As they got nearer Dojo started to twitch. "Call it a hunch, but I'll be the Shen Ga Wu is in there." Omi walked up to the door. "Once again I suggest that we combine our Chi and maybe..." But once again Serena managed to find a hidden switch that caused the huge door to open."Omi just covered his eyes. "This is as you say really getting on my final nervousness." "It's getting on your last nerves Omi." Raymundo corrected him. "That too." Omi responded.

The room was huge, it was covered in huge mounds of treasure. "So?" Serena asked. "Can I take a little memento from this trip?" Luna looked angry. "Serena...focus." Serena just crossed her arms. "I was just kidding Luna." the cat just stared at her. "You could've fooled me." Kimiko quickly pointed up. "LOOK THERE IT IS!" And there it was just sitting there above a huge pillar. Omi's eyes lit up. "Let us put the pedal to the bottom and get it." Kimiko just shook her head. "It's put the pedal to the metal." "This guy is worse than Mina." thought Serena.

Omi was about to get the Shen Ga Wu, when out of nowhere Jack Spicer flew up behind him and knocked him down. "JACK SPICER!" yelled Omi. Jack grabbed the small cat statue. "Ha, it's mine now." Raymundo clinched his fists. "We gotta stop him before he gets away." Serena quickly took out her locket. "Leave that to me... MOON CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!" Everyone, including the bad guys just stared at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot, my locked doesn't work in these other worlds." Jack was flying higher. "Well then losers, I guess this day belongs to... JACK SPICER EVIL BOY GENIUS!" "What a dork." Serena thought as she started to run. "I got you now." she managed to grab Jack's which caused him to fly out of control. "HEY LET GO YOU CIRCLED HAIRED FREAK!" With a large thud the crashed to the ground which caused the cat statue to slip out of Jack's hand. "I GOT IT!" yelled Serena as she reached for the statue. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" responded Jack. They both managed to grab it at the same time.

Jack gave an evil grin. "Circle haired freak girl... I challenge you to a Xiolain Showdown."

Oh boy now what is Serena gonna do now, stay tuned to the next chapter to find out

'TILL NEXT TIME


	9. Xiolain Showdown Part 4

Okay everyone I admit it I made a mistake. It's not Shen Ga Wu, it's Shen Gong Wu, everytime I saw the show I always thought it was Ga, so I'll correct it and call them Shen Gong Wu 'kay? Well with that said...

Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeushi

Also Xiolain Showdown is not mine it belongs to Warner Bros. Animation

Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial

By Tuxedodude

Chapter 9: Xiolain Showdown Part 4

"You challenge me to a what?" Serena asked with a puzzled look on her face. "A Xiolain Showdown." Jack said with a frustrated tone. "Geez I thought you guys knew everything." Serena started at him angrily. "It case you don't know I'm kinda new to this." Omi quickly spoke up. "A Xiolain Showdown is a challenge between you two to determine who gets to keep the Shen Gong Wu."

"But." Kimiko quickly added you each need to wager a Shen Gong Wu." Jack once again gave an evil grin. "That's right, so I'll challenge my Monkey staff against your...um, what do you have." Omi quickly threw her something. "Here Serena Tsukino, use the Orb of Tsunami" Serena caught it. "Okay what's the challenge?" Jack looked around and then he notice a glowing item in the distance. "First one to get that glowing thingy wins." he paused for a few second. "GONG-YE-TEMPI!" "You have to say it too Serena." Raymundo called out "Serena then boldly looked into Jack eyes and said... "I LIKE TANG TOO!" Dojo lowered his head. "We're doomed."

After 3 more tries Serena finally got the phrase out correctly. Then without warning the ground started to shake and a huge pit open below them which was filled with poisonous cobras, above the pit were two paths which had gaps in between them. At the end of the paths was the mysterious glowing object. Serena was too shocked about was in front of her to notice that she was now wearing the same outfit that Omi was wearing. "So what do I do now?" "LOSE!" Jack yelled as he started to run towards the object. "Hurry Serena, you must catch up to him" Luna pleaded.

As she was running with all of her strength she noticed that the person she was trying to beat, has somehow become a... monkey? "This is too weird." she thought. "What's the matter." Jack teased. "Never seen a monkey person before." Serena thought back to every Youma, Cardian and Droid she ever faced. "No not really." Jack just turned around and started to run backwards. "Well eat my monkey dust." he turned around and started going faster. "There's no way I'm gonna catch up to him. "SERENA TSUKINO USE THE ORB!" yelled out Omi. "WELL HOW THE HELL DO I USE IT!" Omi just crossed his arms. "Well if you are going to use that kind of language on me Serena Tsukino, then I will not tell you how." Serena just sweatdropped. "Oh great, why does he have to be such a boy scout." "JUST SAY ORB OF TSUNAMI!" Kimiko finally yelled." Serena just closed her eyes. "Well here it goes... ORB OF TSUNAMI!"

Suddenly a stream of water came flying out of the orb that unfortunately Serena wasn't expecting this and fell over backwards. "Ha, this is gonna be a piece of cake." Jack gloated as he started to slow down. "JACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Wuya yelled. "HURRY UP AND FINISH THE SHOWDOWN!." Jack kept on gloating. "Relax, look at her, she's such a klutz, there is no way I'm gonna lose to the likes of her." Serena quickly stood up and continued to run. "Let's try this again." she thought. "ORB OF TSUNAMI!"

Once again another stream of water came out, but this time the force of the stream forced Serena backwards. Jack just started to laugh as he broke out into a trot. "Oh this is rich. You have got to be the most pathetic challenger I have ever faced.

The Xiolain warriors were in disbelief, many times they have seen lots of challenges, but they have never seen anyone losing so badly in one before. "This is most disgraceful." Omi said. "Are you sure she's a heroine of justice from your world?" Raymundo asked Luna. Luna just stared at Serena, who once again stood up, and tried to play catch up to Jack. "I believe in you Serena, I know you can do this." She thought

Somehow, Serena could hear Luna's thoughts. "I can't let Luna down... I cant let anyone of them down." Then without warning she stopped. "I guess she's giving up." Kimiko said. Wuya just stared at Serena, "She is up to something... but what." Jack kept trotting towards the end of the pass. "Time to collect my bling bling." he thought.

Serena turned around and concentrated hard on the Orb which started to glow. "Hey what's happening to the Orb?" Clay asked puzzled. Omi who was just as puzzled said."I do not know, it has never reacted to me like that before." Dojo's eyes widened "Kid, the orb has never reacted like that to anyone before."

"ORB OF TSUNAMI!" A gigantic blast of water shot out of the orb with thrusted her like a speeding jet. "JACK GET THE OBJECT QUICKLY!" Jack just smiled. "For the last time Wuya, I have everything under..."Serena shot by him in a flash. "...control?"

Serena reached out with her hand a grabbed the glowing object. "I DID IT!...Oh crap." She crashed into a wall and started to fall into the pit of cobras."LUNAAAAAA!" Luna looked in horror. "SERENA NO!" But before she hit the bottom, there was a flash and the room returned to normal.

Serena was confused. "What the hel...uh I mean what the heck happened?" Omi stood in front of her with a big grin which creeped her out a bit. "You have won the Showdown Serena Tsukino." Serena noticed that not only she had the Orb of Tsunami, but the Monkey Staff as well. "Hey don't forget about this."Kimiko was holding the Cat of Hino." Luna smiled proudly. "I knew you could do it Serena." Serena smiled back." Thanks Luna.

Meanwhile, Wuya was busy zapping Jack with dark bolts of energy. "YOU FOOL, YOU JUST COULDN'T GET THAT BOJECT, YOU HAD TO BE A BIG SHOW OFF!" Jack pleaded with her. "I'M SORRY WUYA, JUST STOP ZAPPING ME!" But she kept of zapping him as they left.

"By the way, what is the glowing object anyway?" Dojo asked. Serena looked the object, she could not believe what she was holding. "IT'S THE REMOTE!" "Well then..." Omi started. "I guess we have killed two pigeons with two rocks." Serena just gave a little chuckle. "It's kill two birds with one stone Omi." she corrected, as everyone started to laugh.

Back at the temple, with the Shen Gong Wu, safely in storage. It was time For Serena and Luna to say goodbye to their new friends. "I sure am going to miss you Serena Tsukino." Omi said with a tear running down his face. "Who knows." Kimiko added. "Maybe we'll see each other again." Raymundo just gave a loud laugh. "Yeah, I'd like to see a baddies you battle." Clay took of his hat. "You just take care of yerself little lady." Master Fung bowed. "May you two have a safe journey." Dojo flew up next to Luna. "Hey cutie maybe next time we see each other we can you know..." Luna was speechless. "Sorry Dojo." Serena said. "She's already taken."

Serena started to push the buttons again. "I hope we make it home this time Luna." There was a large flash and in an instant they were gone.

Luna awoke, she was a little groggy at first, but then everything started to come into focus. "Serena are you hear?" She was nowhere to be found. "Looks like we got separated." She noticed that she was in an alley. Nothing seemed familiar to her. "I guess we're not home." Suddenly she saw something... it was a young teenage girl, and she was fighting a woman who seemed to have green energy coming out of her hands. "I'd better find Serena." suddenly a golf ball flew above her. "Now why would..." But before she could finish her sentence, the ball exploded.

NEXT TIME ON DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL...

KIM POSSIBLE

'TILL NEXT TIME


	10. Kim Possible Part 1

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Also Kim Possible is not mine it belong to Walt Disney Animation**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 10: Kim Possible Part 1**

Luna managed to jump out of the way of the explosion. "That was too close." she thought. She frantically started to look for Serena. "I hope she's okay." As she continued to search, another golf ball flew over her. "Oh boy." she thought, and manage to get out of the way of that explosion as well.

"Who in the world is throwing those things." she thought. Suddenly a gigantic monster truck skidded to a halt, just barley missing running over her. "This is getting out of hand." Luna noticed a big greasy looking man with a mullet jump out of the truck. "Well Shego it looks like you got everything under control... seriously."

Shego, as she was now known as continued to fight the young teen. "Well Kimmie, it looks like I've got the upper hand." The young girl smiled. "So not." and then she managed to knock her down. Luna stared at her wide eyed. "She is simply amazing." The girl grabbed Shego by the throat. "Now...where's Ron?" Shego gave an evil grin. "Wouldn't you like to know." She threw an energy blast which knocked her unconscious. Shego turned to the greasy looking man. Motor Ed report to Dr. D, that... a golf ball flew over them then exploded. "KILLAGAN WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY." A big overweight man in a kilt walked up, he was holding a golf bag full of clubs. "Sorry lassie," he started, "I didn't realized you had already captured her." Shego narrowed her eyes. "Anyway as I was saying, report to Dr. D that we have captured Kim Possible."

Luna figured out by now that those three must be evil and that the young girl... Kim Possible, has to be an agent or something. But it couldn't be, she's way to young to be fighting evil. Then she realized the Serena and the others were just as young and they almost fought evil on a daily basis. "I've got to help her."

Motor Ed picked up Kim and placed her over shoulder. "Wow, for a teen girl she really is a bit heavy...seriously." Suddenly he felt something scratch his face. "YEOWWWW!" he dropped Kim. "What the hell scratched me." Killigan just sighed. "Relax lad it's only a wee kitten." Luna just growled. "A kitten?" she thought. "I'll show him who's just a kitten."

The cat jumped onto Killigan's head and pull his hat over his eye. "ARGHHHH!" he fell over backwards. Shego shook her head. "I can believe that you two can't handle a simple cat." her hands started to glow. "Now I'll show you how a real villain does things." She started blasting green energy at Luna, but the feline managed to avoid each and every blast she threw at him. "SIT STILL YOU LITTLE FURBALL!" Luna has had enough. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FURBALL YOU GREEN SKINED WITCH!" Shego just stood still, a look of confusion covered her face. "I must be working to hard." Suddenly, she was knocked to ground which caused knocked her out.

Above her was Kim Possible who had finally came out of unconsciousness. Luna just stared at her. "Aren't you going to ask me why I can talk." Kim just smiled. "I've been around the world, I have seen lots of things, so believe me a talking cat is no big. Kim walked up to Motor Ed. "Okay Ed, where is your cousin keeping Ron? Or would you like to end up like Shego?" Ed just gave an innocent looking smile.

Sometime later Shego, Motor Ed, and Duff Killigan were taken away by authorities. Kim and Luna walked away as Luna stared at Kim. So..." she finally asked "Who is Ron?" Kim just lowered her head. "He's my boyfriend." a tear ran down her cheek. "It seems that almost every villain I've ever faced banded together to try an eliminate me once and for all, and they're using Ron as bait." Luna just walked slowly beside her. "I'm sorry." Kim just smiled, hey don't worry, we've faced worse." She rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears. "So who are you and what's you're story?" "My name is Luna, and I come from a different world." Kim shook her head. "A dimensional ride huh? So are you alone?" Luna stopped. "No I'm traveling with a young girl, her Name is Serena and we seem to have been separated." Luna just lied down on the ground. "If anything were to happen to her." Kim picked up the worried cat. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure wherever she is I'm sure she is safe."

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Serena who appeared to be inside some sort of energy ball. A blue skinned man walked up to the ball and stared at her. "Silence I don't know how you managed to break though my Security, but I will not let you inform your headquarters of my secret lair's location. Serena stared at him angrily. "I already told you, I'm not a spy from any organization, I just ended up here from another world." He covered his eyes. "Gil, report." a large fishlike creature walked in. "Well Dr. Draken, it seemed that your trio has been defeated, and it seems that Miss Possible now knows where yout lair is located." Draken just clenched his fish. "IT WAS YOU WASNT IT?" Serena just rolled her eyes. "Yes it was me, somehow I managed to inform this Miss Possible person of your whereabouts from inside this energy ball." Draken just growled. "You're being sarcastic aren't you, I really hate sarcasm." Gil started to get annoyed. "Draken, we have to get ready, Possible will be hear any moment." Draken just gave an evil smile. "Then we'll have a surprise when she gets here won't we." Serena just stared at them. "Luna, where are you?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well there it is Chapter 10, want to know what happens next? Well stay tuned**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	11. Elsewhere

**Hi Moonies, here is the latest chapter in my ever growing story . Also I updated my profile to include my fave shows, movies and sites so please check it out. Oh by the way I believe next year will be Sailor Moon's 15th anniversary, I hope Naoko and all those people at Toei have something planned. Okay with that said...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi **

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 11: Elsewhere**

It was a mysterious place. so dark and cold. There was constant lighting and thunder. Somewhere in a huge dark palace, in the throne room, sat a mysterious figure. "Mirobanta come forth." he commanded. A second mysterious figure appeared before him, only this one appeared to be female. "Yes Lord Ryubanta?" Ryubanta, who appeared to be the ruler of this mysterious land gave a wicked stare at Mirobanta. "Has she fallen into the trap." The young woman gave an evil grin. "She has my Lord."

"Excellent." the evil ruler said. "While she is busy jumping from one dimension into another, her world will be easy to invade." Mirobanta stood up. "But what of the other Sailor Soildiers?" Ryubanta gave an evil laugh. "Surely you jest, without the help of their leader they will be no match for us." Now prepare the invading army. Mirobanta bowed. "At once my Lord."

Meanwhile back in our world, the other Scouts we're at Serena's house looking around after Tomozawa had asked them all some questions. Darien and Artemis had joined them after hearing the new of Serena and Luna's disappearance. "Are you sure you can't find them anywhere Amy?" Mina asked. Amy was typing on her data computer. "No, I've scanned all of Tokyo as well as the rest of the world." Raye looked confused. "Are you saying they're nowhere on the planet?" Amy also gave a confused look. "According to my data, they're nowhere in the entire universe." "That can't be right." Artemis argued. "No on can vanish into thin air like that."

Darien closed his eyes. "I can't feel her anywhere." Raye stared at him. "Darien." she thought. "Maybe that computer of yours is on the fritz." Lita said. Amy just gave her a cold stare. "Are you doubting my calculations?" Lita realized she made a big mistake at sweatdropped. "Uh no Amy, it's that... well I'm worried about them that's all." Amy gave a small smile. "Its okay, we're all very worried and I am sure that we will find them."

While the Scouts and Darein continued to look for clues. A small rift opened up near Tokyo Bay. Out of the rift stepped out Mirobanta as well as a huge group of monsters. "And now the beginning of the end has begun."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it was short, but I really hope you enjoy it.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	12. Kim Possible Part 2

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi **

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 12: Kim Possible Part 2**

Kim and Luna were walking down the sidewalk. "Miss Possible?" Kim just smiled. "Please, call me Kim." Luna smiled back. "Okay Kim, shouldn't we get going?" Kim was quiet for a few seconds. "In a sec, we have to make one quick stop first."

Luna looked puzzled as they approached an animal hospital. "What are we doing here?" A tear appeared in one of Kim's eyes. "To see how a friend is doing."

Inside a nurse walked up to them. "Oh hello Miss Possible." Kim let out a huge sigh. "How is he?" the nurse frowned. "Not so well, he was severely injured in the blast. We really don't know if he's going to make it?" Kim eyes filled up with tears, then she wiped her eyes and put on a brave face. "Can we see him." the nurse smiled. "Of course."

She took them into a small room, inside was a small incubation chamber, and inside the chamber was a small rodent. "Who is that?" Luna asked with concern. "His name is Rufus." Kim responded. "Killigan was sent to Ron's House by Draken to kidnap Him., He got Ron and then Rufus bit him on his hand to help, but then Killigan managed to knock Rufus back into the house and then the monster threw one of his exploding golfballs inside. By the time I got there it was too late, Killigan had taken Ron and I Found Rufus inside the burning wreckage.

"You went inside to save him, why would you risk your life like that?" Luna asked. "Because Rufus means everything to Ron, I don't know how he would get if he ever lost him." Luna jumped on her shoulder. "I understand, I know I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to Serena." she was quiet for a few seconds. "Kim, I will help you rescue Ron." Kim just stared at the cat. "Don't you have to look for Serena." Luna just smiled. "Serena is the most kindness person I have ever met, she would approve of this." Kim eyes teared up yet again. "Thanks Luna you rock." And with that Kim took one final look at Rufus. "Take care buddy."

Meanwhile, back in Draken's Lair, Draken was busy going over his plan. "Monkeyfist, you and Adrena Lynn will be stationed at the main entrance. Gemini you and Senor Senior Senior will be guarding the back entrance." He was quiet for a few seconds as he kept on thinking about his plan. "Gil, you will swim around the ocean just in case she tries to come in from the underwater entrance." he heard a voice that made him squeal. "What about me love." Draken sighed. "DNamy you can guard the secret entrance." he gave a wicked smile. "With Senor Senior Junior." DNAmy just frowned. "Oh poo." Draken turned to Monkeyfist, "You had to break up with her didn't you?"

Monkeyfist just grinned. "She was all over me, besides didn't you have a crush on her?" Draken just growled. "That was before I found out she was a total maniac." There was a beep on the monitor. "She's approaching, everyone to your stations." he gave an evil grin. "Soon Kim Possible, the end for you is near."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Wow so far this is the longest story I've ever written. Please continue to review and let me know what you think.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	13. Kim Possible Part 3

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Also Kim Possible is not mine it belongs to Disney **

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 13: Kim Possible Part 3**

A dungeon door was opened, and Serena was pushed inside a small cramped room. "HEY WATCH THE HAIR!" the door was slammed behind her. "Nice manners." she said as she dusted herself of. She looked around and she saw a shadowy figure in the corner. "Um...hello?" she said nervously. "Friend or foe?" The figure didn't answer. "Are you a prisoner like me." The shadowy figure looked up, it was a young man that seemed to be little younger than her he had blond hair, black eyes and freckles. "My name is Serena Tsukino who are you?" The young man didn't answer, but by the looks of his eyes, it seemed like he has been crying a while.

Serena looked Concerned. "Hey are you okay?" The young man just looked at the ground. "Rufus." he said softly. "Well I'm happy to meet you Rufus." Serena answered cheerfully. "No." the young man answered. "My name is Ron... Ron Stoppable...Rufus is my..." He bowed his head again, which worried Serena even more.

A small plane was flying over the Arctic. Inside, Kim and Luna were ready to jump into action to try and rescue Ron. "Thanks for the lift Hugo." Hugo smiled. "It's the least I could do after you rescued my dog sled team." Kim smiled. "No big, anyone can navigate in a snowstorm.". Luna stared out the window. "Meow?" she tried to get Kim's attention without alerting Hugo to the fact that she could talk. Kim walked up behind her and stared out the window as well. "You're right, the mountain formation does look suspicious. Hugo looked puzzled. "I didn't say anything." Kim just blushed. "Uh no, I was just thinking out loud that's all." She took out her 'Kimmunicator' "Wade I need you to anylize a mountain formation in our area." A young boy that looked about 12 or 13 appeared on a

Serena sat next to Ron. He had explained the situation to her and now she tried to comfort him. "I'm sure he's okay." Ron just smiled. "You're just and angel of sunshine." Serena smiled back. "I try to be." She looked around. "There's gotta be a way out of here." Ron just sighed. "I looked everywhere. Serena then realized something. "You know I could be a spy for Draken." Ron just stood up and kept looking around. "I doubt that." Serena seemed confused. "How can you be so sure?" Ron kept looking around. "Draken has a real loud voice, I could here him yelling at you from all the way down here."

"Oh." Serena responded. "So this Kim person, are you sure she's on her way?" Ron sat back down next to her. "Oh yeah, Kim's got mad skills." Serena leaned back. "I sure hope so."

Kim jumped from the plane with Luna tucked away in a special pouch he requested from Wade to include in her supplies. Moments later she open her chute and they glided safely to the ground.

She took out her 'Kimmucnicator' "Wade are you sure those mountains are not supposed to be there." Wade once again appeared on the device. "Positive, according to my data, those this are made of real strong steel." Kim gave a little smirk. "And let me guess, they're hollow. Wade just shook his head. "Why do you even ask for my help." Kim couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well I need you to scan the base for all possible entrances." Wade just smiled. "Say please."

"Wade?" Kim said as she gave a little smirk. "Just kidding." He typed into his computer. "There you should have a full readout of the base right down to the restrooms."

"TMI Wade." Kim said as she stuck out her tounge in disgust.. "Is there anything else you need Kim?" Kim got a look of concern. "Yeah, keep me posted on Rufus condition." Wade gave a gentle smile. "You bet." Kim studied the fake mountains. "Okay Luna, time to see if anyones home.

Back inside the dungeon. Serena and Ron continued to talk. Serena explained her situation which at first Ron found impossible, when he realized something. "You know, Kim and I were once zapped into a TV."

"How'd you get out?" asked Serena. Ron scratched his head. "Uh, I can't seem to remember, sorry." Suddenly the door flew opened and in came one of Draken's Henchmen came in. "Okay loverboy, It seems your little girlfriend is on her way and we need you now." He grabbed Ron. "LET HIM GO!" Serena yelled as he jumped on the henchman's back. "GET OFF OF ME!" He ran backwards into a wall which knocked Serena out. "SERENA!" Ron yelled. "I wouldn't worry about her, she ain't gonna be around much longer anyway."

Meanwhile outside Kim was studying the base's layout, which Wade had given him. "Okay, there are 4 possible entrances." Luna also studied the layout. "And they will probably guarding all of them." Kim pushed a few buttons on her 'kimmunicator' "Well I got a lock on Ron." she was quiet for a few seconds. "That's strange."

"What is it?" Luna asked. " They seem to have someone in their dungeon. She looks like she has donut holes in her hair. "Serena?" Luna gasped. "She must've landed here when we came into this world." Kim continued to type in her 'kimmunicator' "She seems to be unconscious." she put away the 'kimmunicator' "Okay change of plan, once we find a way in, I'll go rescue Ron, you go get Serena."

Serena came to. "Woah, what truck hit me." The door opened up and in came... "Draken?"

"Well my little bubble headed girl, It's time to test my latest invention on you." he said with an evil grin.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This chapter took a lot of me, but don't worry, I still have lot's of energy left in me.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	14. Kim Possible Part 4

**Hi Moonies, I really hope your enjoying my story, well get ready because now I'm about to kick it up a notch. (takes a bite of a cookie) Here we go.**

**Sailor Moon is not Mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Also Kim Possible is not mine it belongs to Disney**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 14: Kim Possible Part 4**

Serena was being dragged by to henchmen into Draken's Laboratory. "What are you gonna do to me." Serena said as she continued to struggle. "Clamp her into the chair." Draken said diabolically.

"I've always wanted a chance to test my latest invention on a human. But I needed Stoppable unharmed because he is bait for Kim Possible." his evil smile widened even more. "But it's a good thing you came along."

Kim and Luna approached the Main entrance. "Monkeyfist and Adrena Lynn, this is gonna be a tough one." She thought of an idea. "Luna I think it's time for you to make a distraction." Luna looked nervous. "There has to be another way." Kim smiled, we could always take the underwater entrance." Luna sweatdropped. "One diversion coming up."

Serena tried to free herself for the chair she was strapped in but to no avail. "Try as you might, just give up at fight... hey that rhymed." The henchmen just moaned at that bad attempt of a saying. "Oh what do you know." He pulled a lever and the floor opened up. "BEHOLD!" A huge raygun looking device came up though the floor. "Introducing my Retroactive Ambient Yeager Evolutionary device, or as I like to call it... the R.A.Y.E. Device for short." Serena just shook her head. "Of course."

Adrena Lynn was busy scouting the area. "I sure hope Miss Kimmie tries to break though the main entrance, cause I'm ready to put a world of hurt on her." Monkeyfist just gave a small laugh. "My, my, aren't we excited." Adrena just clinched her fist. "It was her who ruined my career, I had it all, until she showed the world that I faked my own stunts." She smiled. "But I've been training, oh have I ever. I will show Miss Possible that I can be as extreme as her." Monkeyfist froze up. "What was that?"

"What was what." Asked Adrena. A small cat walked up to them. "Awwww, look at the cute kitty cat." She said as Monkeyfist gave her a stare. "Uh, I mean how did that furball get out here in the middle of nowhere."

"I sure hope Kim knows what she's doing." Luna thought. Suddenly Kim flipped over them and took what appeared to be a small container of lip gloss. "Luna hold your breath." she warned Luna.

She opened the small container and a horrid smell flew out of it knocking Mokeyfist and Adrena out. "And that should do it." she covered the container and put it back in her pouch. "What was that stuff." Kim started to look in her pouch. "Wade's special stink gas, but if you ask me, it smells like his dad's dirty socks." She took out a device out of her pouch and hooked it up to the keypad next to a huge steel door. "Okay then..." she activated a device and within second the device calculated the code and the door opened.

"Is there anyway I can talk you into coming back with me to our world to train my girls." Luna said with stars in her eyes. Kim gave her a seriously look. "Focus Luna, we have a mission." Luna blushed. "Oh sorry." Luna apologized as they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Ron was in a cage that was hanging over a shark tank. "Well this is very original." Out of the corner of the Room Kim saw Ron. "Hang in there my love." she slowly crept into the room. "Ron are you okay." Ron immediately filled up with panic. "KIM IT'S A TRAP!" Kim sighed. "Well no duh, so what do they have in store." suddenly three figures appeared out of nowhere. "The Beebee robots, I should've known."

"This device will turn you into a superhuman mindless Neanderthal under my control. "You're gonna turn me into a caveman?" Serena asked as she started to panic. "Are you that dumb." asked Draken. "You're a girl, I'm going turn you into a cavegirl." Serena blushed. "Sorry, I'm not a very good student in school and you see..."

"SILENCE!" Draken prepared to turn on the device. Serena felt helpless. "I will definitely turn on the TV with the buttons next time." she thought

Kim started to fight the Beebees. Of course since they were robots, they had an incredible advantage. "KP BEHIND YOU!" screamed Ron. Kim flipped over a Beebee after hearing Ron's warning. "Thanks Ron, now just hang in there." Ron gave a goofy smile. "Ah yes, hang in there, that's a good one KP, considering the fact THAT I AM HANGING IN A CAGE OVER A SHARK TANK THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Don't be so melodramatic." Kim answered as she continued to fight the Beebees.

The device started to charge up as Draken continued to laugh which was getting on Serena's nerve.

Suddenly she felt something that was gnawing away at the leather straps that were holding her. "Luna?" she said softly. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll have you free." she answered. "Uh, I don't think we have a few more minutes Luna."

Kim was starting to get tired. She took out her 'kimmunicator' and contacted Wade. "Wade, I've got a real problem here, I'm fighting the Beebees again." Wade smiled. "THAT'S TERRIFIC KIM!" Kim looked confused. "Uh Wade, I don't think your getting the 411 here." Wade started to explain. "I've been working on a new jamming program, if you point your 'kimmunicator' at them it should stop them. "Should?"

"Well I never really had a chance to test it." he answered. "Well this is a good time to test it I'd say." Kim pointed her 'kimmunicator at one of the Beebees. The robot stopped dead in it's tracks then exploded. Wade frowned. "It failed."

"What are you talking about Wade? The device worked." Kim said "But she wasn't supposed to explode." Wade said in a disappointed tone. Kim just sighed.

"Hurry Luna." Serena pleaded. "I've almost got it." Luna responded. The device started to fill with energy and then shot out a blast. "Oh boy." Serena said softly.

"AND NOW BEHOLD MY CREATION!" Draken said proudly, but all that was there was a burned up chair. "Uh, wait a minute, shouldn't there be a cavegirl under my control around here?" He looked around and saw Serena a Luna running down a corridor. "GET HER!" He screamed.

After destroying the second Beebee, Kim flipped over landing on top of the cage where Ron was held causing it to rattle a bit. "Woah, woah, WOAH, WOAH, take it easy KP." Kim just smiled. "Sorry." She pointed the 'kimmunicator' at the last Beebee, but nothing happened. "Uh-oh." she said.

"UH-OH?...UH-OH... THERE'S NO TIME FOR UH-OH'S HERE!" Ron said in a panic. Kim stared at the Beebee. It looked like it was about to jump towards them. Ron, then became serious. "Kim, if that Beebee jumps on top of the cage, it will cause it to fall into the tank." Kim knew where he was going with this. "You gotta jump off, you gotta save yourself."

"I won't leave your side." Kim said with tears in her eyes. "I...love you." She thought back to that time at the prom where they finally became a couple. It was the most happiest moment in her life. "Kim, please... the world needs you, and besides, someone's gotta take care of Rufus."

He put his hand though the bars and she held it tightly. "I'm not leaving you." She closed her eyes and prepared herself .Suddenly a figure quickly ran into the room and bumped into the Beebee just as she jumped causing her to go off course.

"Oops." Serena said as the Beebee landed in the shark tank which caused her to short circuit.

Draken stormed into the room, along with Monkeyfist, Adrena Lynn and all the other villains. "MY BEEBEES!" Draken said with fury. "Oh mark my words, you'll pay... you'll all." glass was heard shattering everywhere and dozens of people wearing uniforms came rushing in. "Wh...whaaa?" Draken got a confused look."

"Oh I took the liberty of contacting Global Justice, after we found your Arctic base." Kim said with a mischievous tone. Will Du, GJ's top ancient walked up. "Thanks for the assistance Miss Possible." Kim rolled her eyes. "Haven't you learned by now, I am not assisting you, we are working together as equals." Will just shook his head. "If you say so." Kim just snarled at his remark.

"Look, I'm glad the good guys came in and stopped the bad guys and all, but um, could someone let me out know, It's getting kinda cramped in here.

Some time later, GL helicopters came in and started to take the villains and all of their henchmen away. "KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT...BUT YOUR NOT."

"I am sooooo getting tired of hearing that." Kim said. He walked up to the girl who 'accidentally' saved their lives. "So you must be Serena." Serena smiled. "And you must be Kim." Luna walked up to them. "I must thank you for helping me rescue her." Kim smiled at the small black cat. "What are you talking about? I just gave you a lift, you did the rest." Luna blushed. "Yeah Luna" Serena added, "For a change you rescued me from a predicament."

Will walked up to them with a device. "We found this inside that R.A.Y.E. device of his, If I didn't know better, It looks like a remote control device. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT, HE WAS GONNA ZAP ME WITH THAT!"

"Well I guess it's time for us to go then." Kim looked sad. "I'm sure gonna miss you Luna." Luna eyes teared up. "Me too Kim." she jumped on her shoulder and started to purr. "Okay Serena let's go." But before Serena started to push the buttons the 'kimmunicator' beeped. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Kim I think you'd better get back to Middleton...It's Rufus." Ron's eyes got wide.

Back in the Middleton Animal Hospital, the nurse walked up to them with a somber look. "I'm sorry, we tried everything, but he suffered to many injuries.

"No." Ron said softly as he sat down. "Rufus." Kim eyes filled with tears. "Ron...I.." But Ron was in to much shock to hear anything. He had Rufus since he was in middle school.

Serena and Luna couldn't help but shed tears as well. "Why do these kind of things have to happen Luna?" Luna tried to comfort her. "This is part of life Serena. We just have to be there for them."

Inside the examination room Rufus's lifeless body stood inside the incubation chamber. Ron walked up to it. "I'm sorry Rufus 'ol buddy, this is all my fault." he continued to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Kim stood next to him. "Ron, don't blame yourself." Ron looked at her angrily. "HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! HE..." Kim quickly hugged him as he started to cry uncontrollably on her shoulder.

Serena stared at the pair. "There has to be something I can do." She walked up to the incubation chamber, closed her eyes and placed her hands on it. Luna just stared at her. "Serena?" But Serena was to busy concentrating to hear her. Suddenly her locket start to glow as everyone in the room stood there in amazement. The chamber started to glow on the inside as Serena was using all of her energy on it. Then just as soon as the glow had started, it quickly vanished.

Inside the chamber, Rufus still looked lifeless...until...

The nurse stood there in shock. "He's... he's moving, but that's impossible." She quickly ran out to get the doctor. Ron quickly ran over to the chamber. "Rufus?"

The small naked mole rat slowly opened his eyes. "want...nacos." Ron's eyes once again filled up with tears, but this time they were tears of joy. Kim just stared at Serena. "Just where do you two come from?"

Serena gave a weak smile as she was still exausted from what she had done. "Around."

Serena and Luna had decided to stay a few day's at Kim's house so Serena could recover, but the time had come for them to go.

"I'm sorry guys, I studied the remote and I still can't figure out how it works." Wade said. "Thanks anyway Wade." Serena said. "But I guess we'll just have to hope this thing will get us home soon."

Kim and Ron were holding hands I they saw Luna and Rufus running around Kim's room. "You know what KP...I mean Kim?" Ron asked. "What?" Kim answered back. "I do believe fate sent them here." Kim was a bit surprised by Ron's remark, he was rarely this serious. "I think your right Ron." Kim finally agreed.

"Okay then Luna, it's time to book it." Luna was sad because this time it really was goodbye. "You take care of yourself Kim and take care of Ron." Kim smiled. "You too Luna, and take care of Serena." Serena pushed the buttons and in a instant they were gone.

"Serena wake up." Serena opened her eyes, she was relieved that at least Luna was with her this time. "Is the remote nearby." Luna just smiled. "I don't think that matters anymore look." Serena looked up and saw that they were in front of the Tokyo Tower. "Luna, are we..."

"Yes Serena, I do believe we finally made it home." Serena sighed with relief. Then she had a thought, what if this wasn't their Tokyo, what if they were in another Tokyo. "Serena look there's Amy." Serena turned around. It was Amy, she was never more happy to see her. She quickly ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Boy am I ever happy to see you." Serena said as she was hugging the life out of her. "Usagi-chan, what has gotten into you." Serena seemed confused. "What do you mean what has gotten into me? Didn't you even notice that I was miss... wait what did you call me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT ON DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL...**

**UM...SAILOR MOON?**

**Wow, It seems that Serena ended up in another Sailor Moon universe, well I know this may have been a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	15. Sailor Moon? Part 1

**Hi Moonies, had to make one little correction in this chapter to include 'Mina' as Serena and 'Amy' arrived at the temple...sorry. **

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 15: Sailor Moon? Part 1**

Serena stood there confused. "Did you me Usagi-Chan?" 'Amy' just stared at her. "Well that is your name."

"Maybe the trip took a lot out of me." she thought. "Come on Usagi, we've gotta get to the Hikawa Shrine, if we don't get there Rei-chan, is gonna have a fit." she grabs her arms and drags her off. "WHAT SHRINE, AND WHO IS REI-CHAN!" Luna just chased after them.

Serena looked up at the stairs leading up to the shrine. "Amy, this is the Cherry Hill Temple." 'Amy' looked worried. "Usagi, are you sure your okay, My name is Ami." Serena scratched her head as they started to climb the stairs.

When they finally reached 'the shrine' Serena saw 'Raye','Lita', and **'Mina'** "OH HI GUYS BOY DID I EVER MISS YOU!" She gave them all a group hug. "Uh we missed you too Usagi-chan." 'Lita' said. "Oh no not you to Lita." Serena grumbled. The four girls just kept staring at her. "Luna, is everything okay with Usagi." 'Raye' asked. Luna just stared at the four girls. "Her name is Serena, if you guys are pulling some sort of joke I assure you it's not funny."

"Serena?" asked a puzzled 'Raye' "Luna have you been getting into some catnip or something?"

Serena had enough. "Okay you guys the joke is over. Luna and I have been though a lot and I really don't need this right now." she stood up. "First Amy says that her name is Ami, and were here to meet a Re-chan...WHERE IS THIS PERSON!"

'Raye' stood up. "I'm right here Usagi." Serena shook her head. "You changed your name too Raye?" 'Raye' showed signs of worry. "Usagi-chan, don't you know who we are?"

"YES, YOU'RE RAYE, SHE'S MINA, SHE'S AMY, SHE'S LITA..." and out of fustration she said... "AND A PARTRAGE IN A PEAR TREE!"

"No..." started 'Mina' "I'm Anio Minako, she's Muzino Ami, she's Hino Rei, she's Kino Makoto, and you're... well Tsukino Usagi."

Serena just sat back down. "Serena." Luna started. "I know Luna, maybe this isn't our world after all." 'Raye' or 'Rei-chan' or whatever her name is sat next to her. "Usagi-chan, are you really okay.

Serena saw that she saw real concern for her. "I'm okay." But I don't think I belong here. "What makes you say that." 'Amy' answered.

Suddenly the sound of somebody running was heard inside, the doors opened and in rushed a girl with odangos rushed in. "Sorry I'm late guys, but you see I lost track of the time and..." The four girls stared at Serena and then at the girl..."

And with that Serena answered. "Just a wild guess."

**Okay I fixed my error, but I still feel this was not my best writing effort, once again I am so sorry...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	16. Sailor Moon? Part 2

**Hey there Liss-chan, thanks for the advice, this chapter is for you...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belong to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 16: Sailor Moon? Part 2**

Everyone in the room was in shock...everyone but Serena and Luna that is. "But...how..." Minako said as she shook. **"IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" **Rei screamed. "There must be some logical explanation." Ami said as she started to type into her data computer.

"There is." Serena answered. "I am not from this world." Usagi just kept staring at her. "She looks like me...she sounds like me...this...so...TOTALLY AWSWEOME!" she started to jump up and down as she giggled.

Serena just stared at Usagi. "Luna I really don't act like that do I?" Luna just lowered her head. "All the time."

"Ouch." she thought. "Well I'll try to act more like a mature young lady from...ARE THOSE COOKIES!" Makoto smiled. "Sure I made them would you like some?" Serena's eyes filled with stars as Luna sweatdropped. "So much for hoping." the guardian cat thought. Serena quickly grabbed some and gobbled them up. "HEY!" Usagi shouted. "DON'T HOG ALL THE COOKIES!"

"HEY I HAVEN'T ANY OF LITA'S COOKIES FOR A WHILE AND THESE TASTE EXACTLY LIKE HERS SO GIVE ME A BREAK...MEATBALL HEAD!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!" Usagi was furious, it sounded worse than when she was called 'dumpling'. "YOU LITTLE WITCH, I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Usagi grabbed Serena's hair. Serena countered by pinching her cheeks. "OW OW OW OW OW." They both yelled in unison.

At that moment Artimus and Usagi's Luna came in. "Oh Usagi-chan..." she asked. "Are you and Rei-chan at it again?"

"I'm right here Luna." Answered Rei. Artimus seemed puzzled. "Then who is she fighting with."

Serena's Luna walked up to them. "Actually she's fighting with...herself."

Artimus and Usagi's Luna just stared at her. "I must be losing it." Artimus finally said. "I'm seeing double." Serena's Luna just smiled. "I assure you your eyesight is quite fine."

Serena and Usagi, continued to fight over the cookies. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Both Luna's said."

"SHE STARTED IT!" They both answered as they pointed towards each other.

Some time passed, Serena and Usagi were covered in bandages after their 'little scuffle. Serena's Luna explained everything. Ami was fascinated by their adventures. "And so you need to find this remote so that you may continue your journeys." Serena shook her head. "Well I really don't want our journeys to continue, we just want to go home."

"Well if you ask me It would be better if you left." Usagi grumbled. Serena stared at her with narrow eyes. "Well I'd be happy to end up anywhere just to get away from you."

Rei just stared at the two. "I kinda feel left out when those two argue." she thought, then she got a small smile. "But I guess I do deserve a little break from those consent arguments with Usagi-chan.""What are you Smiling at Rei-chan." Minako asked. Rei just sweatdropped.

"You know guys." Maokto said. "Maybe she can help us defeat Rubeus once and for all."

"That's right." Minako agreed. "With two Sailor Moons, it should be a piece of the pie." Ami just sweatdropped. "It's a piece of cake Mina-chan." Serena just chuckled, then a tears appeared in her eyes. "What's wrong Serena-chan?" asked Rei. "It's that seeing all of you, makes me so homesick. Usagi stared at her double. "Serena-chan." she started. "We'll help you I promise." Serena looked at her, just moments earlier she was fighting with her, and now she was offering her help. "Thank you." she answered.

Serena stared at everyone. "I'd be willing to help you guys out as well, but I have a little problem." She took out her locket... "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" of course nothing happened.

Serena's Luna jumped on the table. "You see, the lighting seems to have affected her locket as well." Serena then realized something. "But Luna, my locket activated to bring Rufus back to life." Luna then started to think. "Well I really don't have any explanation for that at the moment."

"Who's Rufus?" asked Ami. "A naked mole rat." Answered Serena as everyone looked confused.

"Anyway." Since I can't transform, I really won't be any use to you...unless..." she was quiet for a few seconds. "Did you guys fight Beyral." Rei was a little surprised. "Yeah." she answered.

"And you've already faced The Doom Tree?" she continued. Everyone nodded their head. Serena turned to Luna. "I think they're faced the same battles we had...Do you think I should tell them everything?" Luna was quiet for a second as she continued to think.

At that time 'Darien', and 'Rini' walked in after spending a day at the amusement park. They saw Usagi and Serena sitting side by side.

"HI-HI!" They said in unison.

'Rini's' eyes widened. **"OH NO...OH NO...OH DEAR GOD NO!"** and with that she passed out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, once again a BIG THANKS to Liss-chan, you showed me that you do have to trust people's judgements**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	17. The Attack Begins

**Hi Moonies, I really hope it doesn't bother you that sometimes I leave the world where Serena and Luna are stuck in at the moment and let you know how things are going in her home universe. I just want to let everyone know what is going on in it in her absence. It also thickens the plot a bit don't ya think? Well with that said...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 17: The Attack Begins**

The four worried friends were back at the Cherry Hill Temple along with Darien and Artemis. Raye was chanting in front of the Sacred Fire hoping to find out Serena and Luna's whereabouts.

"Well?" Darien asked? Raye just shook her head. "I cannot sense her anywhere." Artemis was lying on the floor next to Mina. "Luna." He thought.

Mirobanta was marching downtown with his army of monsters. "NOW MY ARMY...ATTACK!"

The monsters started to smash everything in site. People were running all around screaming, all the while Mirobanta was laughing.

Raye started to shake. "Raye, what is it?" asked Lita. "Did you sense them." added Amy."

"I sensed something all right, but it's not good." she answered.

Back in his Dark Castle, Ryubanta could feel the people's fear corsing though his veins. "That's it my children, terrorize them, soon evil will rule in every dimension" he gave a loud monstrous laugh that would make a persons skin crawl.

Meanwhile some near downtown Tokyo, the girls now transformed along with Tuxedo Mask froze in shock as they saw the destruction that was taking place before them.

"What in the hell..." Sailor Jupiter said. Mirobanta saw them and gave a wicked smile. "I was wondering when you were going to show up...oh and what's this, you seem to be missing your leader."

Tuxedo Mask clinched his fists. "It was you...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SERENA!" Mirobanta just twirled her raven long hair. "Defeat me and I will tell you."

"With pleasure." Sailor Venus said. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The chain head straight towards her, but she just grabbed it. "Nice little magic trick, but you are powerless against me." She pulled on the chain and flung Venus into a wall. "Okay who's next?"

Mars stared at her angrily. "MARS FIREBALL SURROUND!" the fireballs surrounded Mirobanta. "Oh I'd better be careful I might get scorched." she said sarcastically. She waved her arms and the fireballs combined to form a gigantic flame which charged back towards Mars. "Oh boy." she said as the flame hit her.

"SAILOR MARS!" Sailor Mercury screamed as she saw her friend screaming in pain. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" She put Mars out and then rushed her side. "Sailor Mars, are you okay."

Mars just coughed. "I've been better." Then she passes out.

Sailor Jupiter was furious "JUPITER SURPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Mirobanta just put her hands out and shot the thunder back towards Jupiter stunning her.

Tuxedo Mask threw Roses at her, but she placed an energy shield, which caused them to bounce off. "I am growing bored of this." She said. I think I will just leave my monsters to destroy you. She vanished in an instant.

The huge groups of monsters slowly started to surround them. "I think we may be a bit outnumbered here guys." Venus said. Jupiter just stared at her. "Gee, thanks for the info, I never would've guessed that." she said sarcastically.

In a world of time and space, a huge white tower stood, inside was a beautiful and young looking woman dressed in a magnificent white dress. A small young man appeared behind her. "It seems that Ryubanta has begun his plan." The woman just kept facing forward. "And what of the young Tsukino girl, have you managed to locate her yet?"

"Not yet my mistress." he answered. The woman turned around. "You must locate her, time is running out for all of existence."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, is it getting interesting? Please please please review. Once again I hope it doesn't bother you that I sometimes leave you hanging from Serena's and Luna's situation to show how the others are doing. Until then stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	18. Sailor Moon? Part 3

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 18: Sailor Moon? Part 3**

'Darien' just stared at the two. "Usako?" he faced the other one. "Usako?"

Serena just stared at him. "Darien..." she thought. "I know it's not really him but still..." Usagi stared at her. "Serena-chan, are you staring at my Mamoru.-chan?"

Serena came out of her trance. "Um...no, It's that...", she couldn't stand it anymore. "Forgive me Usagi." She rushed up to Mamoru and gave him a big hug and then a kiss."

Usagi stood there with her mouth wide open. Mamoru was busy looking at the others as Serena kissed him. "MAMO-CHAN HOW COULD YOU!" Serena yelled.

He grabbed Serena by the shoulders and pushed her back. "I'm sorry Usako, she kissed me." Serena just blushed with hearts in her eyes..."Serena-chan?"

Serena came back from her Daydream. "Woah, Id better not do anything stupid like that." she thought.

After everything was explained to Mamoru, he walked over to Serena. "Miss Tsukino." Serena blushed. "Please call me Serena." Serena clinched her fist to keep her from her temptation. "Okay...Serena," he smiled. "We will help you to look for this 'remote' to try and send you home.

"Thank you." She said. She turned back to her Luna. "Okay Luna, should we tell them everything about their enemies." Luna really didn't want them to know but she saw 'Rini' who they were told was called 'Chibi-Usa' lying down on Rei's bed after passing out from her shock. She thought back to the time When Rini was influenced by the Wiseman's evil energy and became Wicked Lady, and how she almost helped him turn the world into darkness. She didn't want to see 'Chibi-Usa suffer the same fate. "Yes, Serena...I think we should."

"Okay everyone, listen up..." Serena started. "Rubeus is not the real brains behind what is going on... it's..."

But before she could finish, the room grew dark. Everything and everyone seemed to be frozen in time except for Serena and her Luna. "What's going on Luna?" Luna also looked puzzled. "I don't know."

Suddenly a figure appeared before them. "You must not tell them anything." Serena recognized who it was. "Sailor Pluto?"

"I do not know where you are and exactly where you came from, but you must interfere with history." she answered. "You could severely alter the future." Serena clenched her face in anger. "But they are gonna go through hell soon, I can't let that happen... especially to Chibi-Usa."

Sailor Pluto then pointed her wand at her. "Each person in this world as their own path they have to follow... this is theirs, if you break that path, the consequences could be...well let's just say fatal."

Serena just bowed her head. "You mean someone could get killed?" Pluto realized she was telling her too much, but it she knew it must be done. "Yes."

Serena stared at the frozen group. "Luna, maybe we'd better just stay out of this." Luna nodded stared at Chibi-Usa for a few seconds, and then nodded in agreement. "It is probably for the better." Serena was disappointed that she couldn't share her information, but she didn't want to see anyone get hurt."

Pluto smiled. "Thank you." she turned her wand away from her. "Also, you must not tell them about me, they do not know I exsit yet." Serena just stared at her. "I understand." an instant she vanished and time restarted again. "So who is the real enemy?" Ami asked.

Serena just bowed her head. "I...can't remember." Everyone just stared at her. "What do you mean you can't remember?" Rei growled. "I just can't...I'm sorry."

Everyone just stared at her with a look of disappointment in their eyes. "There is no way in hell you could ever forget anything like that." Makoto said as she gave Serena a frustrated look.

Serena felt like she was betraying them. Deep down she wanted to tell them that it was the Wiseman who was using his influence for his own personal needs. How he tricked the Dark Moon family into helping him. "I have my reasons."She answered." Minako stood up. "Or maybe your really an new enemy sent by Rubeus to try to throw of into a state of confusion."

"Leave her alone." Everyone turned around and saw Chibi-Usa had woken up. "She is not a new enemy." she walked up to Serena and held her hand. "In fact, I sense that she is a very kind heart person who would never want any living thing get hurt." The others just stared at her. "But Chibi-Usa" Ami started.

"She's right." Usagi added. "If she was really an enemy wouldn't she have used this opportunity to destroy us while we were all here untransformed." She walked up to Serena and held her other hand. "Serena-chan." I know you have a real good reason why you're not telling us anything, I will trust your judgement." she smiled at her.

"Thank you." Serena said as here eyes filled up with tears.

"Now then, how about some more of Mako-chan's cookie." she went back to her spot and sat down so fast that there was a cracking sound. "OH NO I THINK I BROKE MY BUTT!" she quickly stood up and started to run around in circles to see if her 'bottom' was okay. Everyone just stared at her as Serena started to giggle.

"Usagi-chan." Rei started. "You didn't break your butt, you must've sat down on something. "She picked up the cushion from the floor, and picked something up.

"OH NO!" Serena quickly stood up and was in shock. "What's wrong Serena-chan?" Minako asked. Serena just stared at what Rei was holding. "That's...the remote." Serena's Luna was also in shock. "And it has been completely destroyed."

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**Now how are they ever going to get home. Stay tuned for the next chapter and see.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	19. Sailor Moon? Part 4

**Hi, Moonies, instead of typing Serena's Luna and Usagi's Luna, I'm just gonna shorten it a bit to Luna S and Luna U, 'kay? with that said...**

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 19: Sailor Moon? Part 4**

It was the next Day at the Hikawa Shrine. Serena and Luna S spent the night there to keep anyone from seeing them and Usagi and Luna U together.

"All this time it was right here, under our noses." Thought Serena, who still couldn't let the fact sink in that the remote was destroyed.

"Hang in there Serena." Luna S comforted her. "Ami is working on it and I'm sure she'll have it repaired soon."

"Good Morning Serena-chan." Rei walked in carrying in a tray of pancakes. Serena's eyes widened. "Thank you Rei." for a moment she forgot about her troubles. "I hope you'll be okay for a little while Serena-chan, I needed to do a little shopping for a while with Yuuichirou," Serena just smiled. "Rei, you have done plenty for me already, go out and enjoy yourself, I'll be okay." Luna S also smiled in agreement. "Thank you Serena-chan." and then she gave her a hug. Serena felt warm inside. Deep down it was like getting a hug from Raye back home. Sure they may argue all the time, but for some reason, she feels closer to her than any of the others.

"Did you fix it yet?" Usagi asked. Ami just sighed. "No Usagi, for the 100th time, I did not fix it yet." Usagi felt so guilty about what she had done. If the remote wasn't fixed, Serena will never be able to go home...she'll never see her friends or families. "Did you fix it yet." she asked. Ami just lowered her head. "Usagi-chan, why don't you to the arcade for a while." Usagi got a puzzled look. "I can't just leave knowing that the remote isn't fixed yet." Ami stared at Usagi like she was throwing daggers with her eyes. "Um on second thought, the arcade seems like a real good idea." She ran off in a flash. "Finally." Ami thought.

Serena was busy reading Rei's Mangas. "Great, I finally get permission to read mangas and I'm not even enjoying them." Luna S noticed somebody coming up the stairs. "Serena look isn't that...Catsie?"

Serena quickly stared out the window. "You're right Luna, this must be the time when she disguised herself as a cosmetics salesperson."

'Catsie' was frustrated that no one seemed to be at the shrine yet. She really didn't want to be there again after that failed mission involving that old man and that shrine girl. "I still can't believe I ran into them while shopping." she thought. "She opened her compact to check her makeup."

Serena kept staring at her. "Do you think we should do something?" Luna also kept staring..."Sailor Pluto said we must not interfere." Serena's face filled with worry. "But Rei is gonna get hurt and so will Cha...uh I mean Yuuichirou."

Meanwhile in a world of time and space at the white tower. The young woman was staring at an orb which seemed to start to crack. "They are struggling against Ryubanta's forces." the small young man reappeared behind her. "My Mistress, I have finally managed to locate the Tsukino girl." the woman quickly turned around. "Then there still be time. Bring her here at once." The young man bowed. "Yes my mistress." he quickly vanished.

Usagi was playing at the arcade, but her thoughts were elsewhere. "I really screwed everything up this time didn't I."

"Everything will be okay." Usagi turned around and Saw Mamoru standing behind her. "Mamo-chan." she quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. Mamoru face then froze. He pushed her away. "Usagi, I already told you, I don't love you." Deep down he wishes he could tell her about the dreams he's been having. He Could see the hurt in Usagi's eyes. I...have to go.

He left. "MAMO-CHAN TELL ME WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Suddenly the young man appeared behind her. "We have finally found you Miss Tsukino." Usagi turned around. "Huh, who are you." The young man grabbed her hand and in an instant they both vanished.

Back at the shrine, Serena could see Raye and Yuuichirou coming up the steps. "Oh Luna, I fell like a jerk not telling them about her." Luna S also could feel her blood boil, knowing that they could not interfere.

Ami was frustrated, no matter how hard she tried, she could not repair the remote control device. "I have failed Serena." she thought.

"But remember Serena, Sailor Moon is going to remove all traces of dark energy within her." Serena nodded her head. "Yes, but I still feel bad that Rei is gonna get injured." Luna jumped to her shoulder. "Hang in there Serena, soon everyone will be here and everything is going to be all right."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, I WANNA GO HOME!" The young man covered his ears. "I though she was more mature by now."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Alas The Sailor Moon saga in the story is coming to an end in the next chapter, but don't worry the action is about to heat up.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	20. Sailor Moon? Part 5

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 20: Sailor Moon? Part 5**

Serena felt worse and worse as she saw the situation. 'Catsie' had injured Yuuichirou. Rei got angry and transformed in front of her. They continued to fight and 'Catsie' who Rei called Koan hit Mars in her ankle with an attack. "NO!." The only thing that kept Serena rushing out there to help was the fact that any moment Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Warriors would show up. Then on cue they rushed up...all except for... "Where's Sailor Moon?" asked a puzzled Serena.

"Where am I, and what do you want with me?" Usagi whined. The young man bowed to her. Forgive me Miss Tsukino, but I am not your enemy, I am here to send you back home. Usagi looked confused. "But I was home." The woman appeared. "Shinbanta." She said. You bought the wrong Miss Tsukino. Shinbanta, as he was now known as just sweatdropped. "Ooops." he said.

The Battle rage on but in the end Koan was defeated, Rubeus then appeared and gave her an energy bomb that would destroy everyone in the vicinity...including herself. "No..." Serena said..."This isn't how it's supposed to be..." She ran out. "SERENA!" Luna S screamed.

"KOAN!" Serena yelled. Koan stared at the odangoed haired girl. "Who are you?" Serena knew she wasn't supposed to interfere but she could not take it any longer. "I know your not evil, I know that you will do the right thing and not use that evil thing." Koan just lowered her head. "There is nothing more for me to live for.

"What is she doing?" Mars thought as she just kept staring at the two. "I could also feel pain inside of her." She turned to the others. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

"She just vanished." Mercury answered. " I tried to locate her but it's just like vanished into thin air. "No." Mars said. "She's the only one who I feel can purify Koan with her crystal."

Serena grabbed her locket. "I couldn't transform but I could still heal Rufus, maybe I can Purify Koan as well." She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Koan started to glow in an instant all of her evil energy was drawn away from her. I did it. She said...and then she passed out. "SERENA!" everyone yelled as they rushed up to her. "She'll be okay." Rei said, let's take her inside.

A while later Serena woke up and saw Koan resting next to her. She got up and went to the next room.

"How are you feeling Serena-chan?" asked Rei. "I'm okay." she answered. "What happened to Usagi?"

"She just...disappeared." answered Ami. But before she could ask another question, the room grew dark as time stood still and everyone was frozen once again except for Serena and Luna S.

Sailor Pluto once again appeared before them. "Look, I'm sorry I interfered, but if you know how Usagi is you would know I am exactly like her." Sailor Pluto just smiled. "I know, but in a way it is okay that you did interfere." Serena looked puzzled. "Okay now you lost me."

"I sensed that Usagi-chan has vanished from this universe, if you had not cured Koan, she would have still been full of evil energy and who knows what might have happened." Serena faced filled up with concern. "Do you know where she is." Sailor Pluto just shook her head. "I do not sorry."

"Whatever happens next, I am sure everything will be okay." Sailor Pluto smiled as she vanished and time started up again.

"Ami did you fix the remote?...Maybe that will help us find Usagi." Ami lowered her head. "I am sorry Serena-chan." I have tried everything but I could not repair it." Serena knew that she had tried her best. "Its okay Ami, our main concern is to find Usagi"

"She's right here." Everyone turned around and there was Usagi along with Shinbanta. "Miss Serena Tsukino?" Serena just stared at the young man. "That's me." Shinbanta sighed. "Just making sure, now if you'll come with me please."

"Wait who are you?" Usagi just smiled. "It's okay Serena-chan, he's a good guy." Serena decided to trust Usagi's Judgement. "Are you taking me home?"

"Not just yet Miss Serena." There is someone who wishes to speak to you. "Come on Luna." Serena called. And in an instant the three of them were gone.

"Okay Usagi spill, what is going on." Makoto asked. Usagi just looked up at them. "She is our only hope at saving all reality."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Up Next On Don't Touch That Dial:**

**The Climax**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	21. The Climax Part 1

**Hi Moonies, well the beginning of the end is about to begin, it's been so cool that you all have been reading and reviewing and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart...and now... LET'S GET IT ON!...**

**The following do no belong to me they belong to the following...**

**Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Gunsmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda**

**Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Warner Bros. Animation**

**Kim Possible Belongs to Disney**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 21: The Climax Part 1 **

The Monster Army stepped closer and closer. Mercury stood next to Mars, who was still unconscious. Venus, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask were in a fighting position, preparing for the oncoming attack.

"Serena..." Mars started to say softly. "You must...defeat this evil." Mercury just held her in her arms. "She's getting weaker." She said.

"Raye?" Serena said softly. "Is something wrong Miss Serena." Shinbanta asked. Serena just shook her head. "No, I have a feeling that something is happening to one of my friends back home."

Shinbanta had taken Serena and Luna to the White Tower. "Where exactly are we?" asked Luna.

A young woman appeared in front of them. "You are in the Tower of Light." Serena was astonished by the woman's appearance. "Wow you look so wicked cool." The young woman just smiled. "I am Ziabanta, I am the keeper of this tower and of course you met Shinbanta, my apprentice, I watch over all that is good and pure throughout the dimensions."

"Well then Miss 'keeper of this tower' why exactly have I been jumping from world to world, are you responsible for this?" Ziabanta shook her head. "No we are not allowed to interfere, it is forbidden."

"Well then something caused that remote to act weird and my locket not to work." Serena answered angrily. Ziabanta lowered her head. "It was Ryubanta, the keeper of the Dark castle."

"Let me guess he watches all that is evil and dark in the dimensions." answered Luna. "Yes." Ziabanta responded. "But he also is not allowed to interfere, I do not know what is causing him to do these things."

"Why would he want to send me on this bum trip?" Serena asked. "Because out of all of the dimensions, your's seems to be the centerpoint of all that is pure in all of existence. If it falls, we will all cease to exist...including Ryubanta." She showed them an orb that was the source of her powers which appeared to be cracked, but inside it was an image of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fighting the monsters...and losing. "No...guys...Darien." Also in the background she could see Sailor Mars dying in Mercury's hands. "RAYE!"

"But that does not make any sense." Luna said with a puzzled look. "Which is why I am puzzled to his actions." she was quiet for a few seconds. "Serena, you must go and stop Ryubanta and bring an end to his plans."

"Wait." Serena started as tears were appearing in her eyes. . "First of all, wouldn't it be better if I was sent back to my world to help my friends, and second, I can't transform, my locket doesn't work."

Ziabanta studied her locket. "It appears that an evil spell has been placed on the crystal which keeps you from transforming, but it's healing capabilities remain intact."

"That would explain why you were able to help Rufus and Koan." Luna said.

"You still haven't answered my question, why can't we just go back to our world." Ziabanta just stared at her. "Even if you do go back and somehow managed to defeat all those monsters, Ryubanta would just keep sending more."

"So we must stop the evil at the source." Luna added. "Exactly." Ziabanta responded. Serena held her locket tightly. "But I can't transform, I'll be useless."

"Can't you bring the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo mask to help?" Luna asked. "Sadly I cannot." Ziabanta started. "If I bring them here the monsters will take over your World and all of existence will perish."

Serena stared at the orb, which continued to crack more and more. "Can you bring people from the other dimensions here." Ziabanta smiled. "That I can do, but at the moment since my Orb is weak, I can only bring one person from each world that you have been in."

Luna seemed puzzled. "Wait a minute, I thought you said you were not allowed to interfere." Ziabanta just shook her head. "These are very difficult situations." She put her hand over the orb. "Now then Serena, who do you wish to bring here.

Serena thought for a moment. "First of all I want Rally, even though I hate guns, she could come in handy." she thought some more. "Omi would really be a big help, he's small but he's fast." Ziabanta continued to concentrate as the orb glowed more. "Kim of course she's got mad skills." Luna smiled at Serena's choice. "That only leaves the alternate version of your world. Luna made a recommendation. "Better pick Sailor Moon, she has the crystal." But Serena started to think...

(FLASHBACKS)

"Who in the world is that?" asked Serena. Rally took out her gun. "That's Ray Hino, he's the leader of the drug cartel in this area."...

"So which Shen Gong Wu are we looking for Dojo?" asked Kimiko as she unrolled a Scroll. "The Cat of Hino."...

A huge raygun looking device came up though the floor. "Introducing my Retroactive Ambient Yeager Evolutionary device, or as I like to call it... the R.A.Y.E. Device for short."...

(END FLASHBACKS)

"I choose...Sailor Mars." Luna looked puzzled. "Serena?" Serena just smiled. "Trust me Luna."

In a flash four figures appeared before them.

"Where in the Hell am I?" Rally said. Omi just stared at her. "Such Fowl Language." Kim walked up to Luna. "So um...what's the sitch?" Sailor Mars walked up to Serena. "I'm just going to guess you need all of our help." Serena just smiled. "You have no idea."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Only two more chapters to go, Please review. **

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	22. The Climax Part 2

**The following do not belong to me they belong to the following...**

**Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Gunsmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda**

**Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Warner Bros. Animation**

**Kim Possible Belongs to Disney**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chapter 22: The Climax Part 2**

Serena and her small band of heroes were approaching Ryubanta's dark tower. She explained the situation to them. "I'm sorry I got you all involved in this." Kim just smiled "Hey it's no big, it's the least we could do after you saved me and Ron from the Beebee bot."

"And it would be my honor to fight by your side." Omi added.

Sailor Mars just smiled. "It is my responsibility to protect the moon princess...even she is from a different world."

Rally just stopped. "Well I didn't ask to come here. The others just stared at her. "Please explain your remark." Omi demanded. "Rally stared at them angrily." She didn't do anything for me, all that I got was my shop blown up."

"What is your deal?" Kim asked. "My deal is that this is her problem...not mine." Omi looked at her with anger. "It is much as your concern as it is ours. Do you not realize that your home is in great peril as is all of ours."

"That is a powerful being." Rally responded. "I'll bet my bullets will have no affect on it." she turns around. "You guys can go and fight if you want...I'm gonna tell Ziabanta to send me back.

"Her power is too weak, she won't be able to do anything unless we defeat Ryubanta." Luna said. Rally just stared at them. "Then I wish you luck." and with that she walked off.

"SHE IS A COWARD!" yelled Omi. "Don't say that Omi, she's right, I had no right to ask her here." Serena said. Kim walked up to her. "But you still have us three." Kim smiled. Luna cleared her throat. "Uh, I mean four and I'm sure we can take that Ryubanta creep." Serena just smiled. "Then I guess we'd better get moving."

Back in Serena's world the monsters were inching ever closer to The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "We got to stand our ground." Jupiter said. "I hope that wherever Serena and Luna are...they are safe." Venus responded. "The monsters where about to attack when suddenly a burst of energy hit them blasting them back.

"Who did that?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Hi Darien, long time no see." Darien was puzzled. "That voice could it be?" He turned around and saw three figures there. "Allan, Ann, and...Fiore?"

Ann smiled. "So do you guys need some help?" Mercury was relieved to see them, "We need to get Sailor Mars to safety, she's seriously injured." she said. Two more figures rushed up. "Leave that to us." Mercury looked up. "Catsie...Prisma." "You'd better join the battle they could use your help." Catsie said as she smiled. "Thank you." Mercury said as she ran to join her friends.

Ryubanta stared at his orb. "How dare they interfere." A mysterious figure appeared. "Is there any trouble my Lord?" it asked. "I did not count on any of their old allies to join them." Ryubanta responded.

"It does not matter, they will soon feel the full force of your dark army BEHOLD!" A gigantic creature appeared before them. "I call it a Grokan it is 100 times more powerful than the monsters we have now."

Ryubanta smiled. "MIROBANTA" the evil apprentice appeared before them. "Yes my master."

"Take an army of these Grokons and finish of the Scouts and all of their friends." Mirobanta just bowed. "Yes my master." she vanished. "Soon it will all be over." The mysterious being just smiled and thought. "Yes you fool, it will soon be all over...for everyone."

Rally was back at the White Tower. Ziabanta appeared before her. "Are you not going to help your friends?" she asked. "They aren't my friends." she leaned back against the wall. "If they wanna fight a pointless battle let them." Ziabanta smiled. "Do you not care about May and Misty?" Rally just stared at the ground. "Are you kidding, they mean the world to me."

"Then do you not realize if Ryubanta's forces wins they will cease to exist." Rally took out her gun and stared at it. "The truth of the matter is...I'm afraid, I can deal with drug dealers and weapon smugglers, but I've never exactly faced an evil being before." Ziabanta placed her hand on Rally's shoulder. "You are not the only one who's afraid." Rally just stared at her. Then took out a picture of when She, May, and Misty went to a Beach in Florida. "I know you will make the right choice." Rally looked at her, tears forming in her eyes.

Catsie and Prisma carried Sailor Mars into their apartment. "What happened?" asked Avery "There seems to be a new enemy and Sailor Mars...Raye got injured. "Get her on the couch quick" Avery responded. She felt her forehead. "She's running a fever...Birdie get some ice."

"I'm on it." she answered as she quickly went into the kitchen. "So who is the new enemy." asked Avery. "I'm not sure." answered Prisma. "But they must be strong to have done this to Raye."

"Here's the ice." Birdie said carrying a towel full of ice. Avery placed it on Mars's forehead. "How are they doing, in the battle I mean."

"Three aliens came to help them, but I think they must be friends because the Scouts knew them." Catsie answered,"but..."

"What is it?" demanded Avery. "Well there was no sign of Sailor Moon." Avery just stared at her with a confused look.

"Well here we are." Serena said as the quartet and the guardian cat reached the front gate. "Um, so how are we gonna get in?" Kim asked. "Yeah, It's not like we can knock the door or ring a doorbell." Added Mars. Suddenly the doors opened. "Looks like someone is expecting us." said Serena.

Back in Serena's world, The Scouts and their Allies were defeating the last of the monsters. "Looks like they're about all gone." Allan threw an energy blast destroying the last ones. "Now they are."

"So why are guys here?" Asked Jupiter. "The Tree of Life sensed that all of existence was in danger and that this was the centerpoint of all dimensions."

"On the way here we encountered Fiore, who also sensed the same thing." Ann added. Firoe looked around. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Mask just stared at them with a concerned look. "We don't know, she just...disappeared." Mercury also showed a look of concern but for another comrade.. "We'd better go check up on Sailor Mars...I really hope..."

But before she could finish her sentence another rift opened and through Mirobanta came in along with an army of Grokans. "OH COME ON!" Jupiter said.

Serena and the others slowly walked in the tower. "We much show much caution." Omi said. "I think we pretty much know that Omi." Kim answered. As they continued into the tower the doors slammed shut. "Well I guess that means they were expecting us." Serena said. Suddenly a voice spoke...

"Yes I have been expecting you...Sailor Moon." Serena just looked around. "WHO ARE YOU, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SENDING ME INTO DIFFERENT WORLDS!" Ryubanta appeared before them. "As long as you are not in your own world, you cannot defeat my army...but now that my evil energy has rendered your Silver Imperium Crystal powerless, it does not matter now does it. " He stared at the others. "So I see you bought some help...it is quite pointless I assure you."

"How dare you speak to us in such a tone." Omi answered. Ryubanta just laughed. "Then let me show some action then." Suddenly a Two Grokons appeared in front of them.

"I AM RUYBANTA..."

We see a shot of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the others stare as the Grokons approach them.

"I AM THE RULER OF ALL THAT IS EVIL..."

We see a shot of Rally still at the tower still seeing the picture of herself and her freinds.

"AND NO ON WILL STOP ME IN MY CONQUEST OF ALL THE COSMOS!"

And finally we see a shot of Serena and her group staring at the two Grokons as Ryubanta gives an evil laugh.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**Nice set up for the final chapter huh? Well please review and let me know what you think.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	23. Conclusion

**Hi Moonies, well this is it the last chapter, when I first started this story it was supposed to be nothing but pure humor, but then it became so much more. I want to thank a lot of people who without I could not have completed this story.**

**Moonchild13**

**Duckmasta**

**Gundam M**

**Bunny Aino**

**Angel Sama**

**Allyna**

**Cryptic Eon...Which by the way I have no idea what your review is talking about? lol**

**and most of all a big shout out to allisaduke88...Liss-chan thanks for your support and advice**

**Even if I go on to write hundreds and hundreds of stories, this one will always be the most special to me...Thank you, and with that said...**

**The following do not belong to me they belong to the following...**

**Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Gunsmith Cats belongs to Kenichi Sonoda**

**Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Warner Bros. Animation**

**Kim Possible belongs to Disney**

**Sailor Moon: Don't Touch That Dial**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Final Chapter: The Conclusion...**

Serena just stared the two Gorkons. "Those are two huge monsters." Omi just smiled. "Well you know what they say...the bigger they are the more noise they make when the land on the ground." The others just stared at him.

"No time for corrections." Kim said. She took out her grappling hook and launched at the ceiling. "Lets dance." She swung towards the one of the Gorkons and hit it in the face, causing it the back up a bit. "OMI YOUR UP!" she yelled.

Omi took out an object. "ORB OF TSUNAMI...WATER!" a blast of water hit the Gorkon knocking it into a wall. "SAILOR MARS I DO BELIEVE IT IS YOUR TURN!"

Mars faced the other Gorkon and took out a charm. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen...AKURYOU TAISAN!" She through the charm at the 2nd Gorkon, which stunned it. "MARS BURNING MANDALA!" The creature screamed in pain. "SERENA-CHAN NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Right, Now I'll just..." she paused for a second. "Hey wait a minute what exactly am I supposed to..." before she could finish the 1st Gorkon grabbed her.

"SERENA!" Luna screamed. The Gorkon gave a small laugh as she started to squeeze Serena in her hand.

Ryubanta laughed. "Looks like you let your guard down, surrender of Miss Tsukino here will be squashed into a pulp." The others just stared. "We can't let her die." Kim said. "It would not be honorable to let her perish after all that she had done for us." Omi Added. "Serena-chan" Mars said as she put away her charm.

"Guys, don't give in." Serena said as she could feel her body get tighter in the Gorkon's hand. "I'm sorry Serena, but we can't let you get killed." Kim responded as she looked down. "We surrender." she added. Ryubanta laughed. "You are a bunch of weaklings, you care more about this pathetic girl than you do your own worlds?" Suddenly a shot was heard. Seconds later the Gorkon started to collapse. "What the..." Luna said.

Serena was released from the Gorkon's grip as it fell. It landed with a huge thud...dead. "How?" Serena asked.

"What would you guys do without me." they all turned around and saw Rally standing holding a gun that was still smoking. Serena smiled. "You know I really hate guns...but thanks for the save."

Ryubanta was furious. "WHAT! I THOUGHT THESE GORKONS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INVINCIBLE TO ANY KIND OF MAGICAL ATTACK!"

Rally just sweatdropped. "Hello I have a gun, you know non magical item here." Serena just stared at the other Gorkon. "Um Rally if you don's mind." Rally just gave a wicked smirk. "No prob circle head." She was about to shoot the other Gorkon when a burst of energy hit her. "UNGH!"

Serena looked in horror. She saw Rally fall backwards like if it was in slow motion. "RALLY!"

She finally landed and was coughing up blood. Serena and the others ran up to her. "Looks like I was to slow." she said as she gave a weak smile. "Hey hang in there." Kim said as her eyes watered up. "You are such an honorable warrior, I apologize for calling you a coward." Omi said as he lowered his head. "What made you change your mind?" Mars asked. Rally took out a picture. "They...did." and with that...she died.

Back in Serena's home world, Mirobanta and the army of Gorkons approached the Sailors and the others. "If anyone has a good idea, now would be a nice time to mention it." Venus said. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" she froze the ground where the Gorkons were on which caused to slip a little.

"THAT WILL NOT STOP US!" she shot an energy beam which cause the ice to melt.

"Hey Allan, how about we do a two fer?" Ann said as she smiled. "Right behind you." Allan responded. The two aliens held hands and started to float in the air. They started to spin until they seemed to be in a ball.

Mirobanta just stared in confusion. "What are they up to?" Suddenly a huge wave of energy shot out from the ball which knocked most of Gorkons back. "That was so AWSEOME!" Jupiter said and then was quiet. "I'm so glad they never used it against us." she thought.

Mirobanta was angry. "100 times better huh?...These creatures are a joke."

Serena held Rally in her hands. "It's not fair, she looks so young." Serena stared at Ryubanta. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER!" she screamed in rage with tears in her eyes. Ryubanta simply smiled. "Ah, but it was not I who killed her, it was my adviser." Serena looked confused. suddenly a figured appear next to him which caused her to tremble... "Wiseman?"

Mirobanta started to fight back as the Grokons were obviously failing. "How can this be, he said they were even better than the original army of monsters."

"Looks like the warranty ran out a little early." Tuxedo Mask said as he threw roses at a Groken which caused it to disintegrate.

Fiore shot blast after blast destroying Gorkons left and right. "This is most...exileterating."

Mirobanta just clinched her fist. "Wiseman will pay for his faliure." she vanished. "Excuse me, that she just say...Wiseman?" Venus asked.

"It can't be, we destroyed you." Serena was to confused at the fact that the Wiseman was right in front of her. "You thought you and your precious daughter vanquished me, but in reality I found myself entering this place of time and space. I was taken in by Ryubanta, he taught me everything there is to know about all that is good and evil in all dimensions an in return I became his 'adviser'"

"Just like you were Prince Diamond's adviser?" Serena stood up with clinched fists. "I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to Rally." Suddenly Mirobanta appeared. "My Lord, those Grokans were a waste of time, they were defeated so easily." Ryubanta seemed confused, "Wiseman, explain yourself." The Wiseman turned to him. "You poor poor fool, you took me in not knowing who I really was." He grabbed by the throat. "But...you promised me I could rule over all the cosmos." Wiseman stared at him."...I lied." He shot out a blast of energy that instantly disintegrated him. "MY LORD!" Mirobanta screamed. She charged at him but Wiseman shot a blast knocking her unconscious. Now to destroy the center of all that is pure. He stared at Serena.

"My world isn't the centerpoint is it." Serena asked. "You're right Serena it is not...you are the centerpoint of all that is good and pure." Serena didn't seem surprised about it. "So you only had me travel from world to world only knowing that Ziabanta would located me, bring me here and send me here to try and defeat Ryubanta.

Wiseman was impressed. "So you're not as dumb as everyone says you are, but you are correct, all these eons, everyone thought that it was the planet that was the center of all the dimensions, I figured out that it was a person not the world that held everything together, and imagine my delight when I found out that it was you."

"But if you kill her, everything will cease to exist, including yourself." Mars responded. Wiseman simply laughed. "Oh no my dear Sailor Mars, I will much be here after the destruction." He floated over to the dark orb. "After I destroy Serena, the orb in the White Tower will be destroyed causing a chain reaction destroy world after world. This Dark orb with the help of my powers will survive which means..."

"There will be nothing but evil in the cosmos." Omi responded. "With me as it's supreme ruler."

"We won't let you get away with this Wiseman." Kim said. "Oh and who's going to stop me, you poor excuse of heroes?" Serena walked towards him. "Love and justice will prevail in the end."

"Not this time." He shot an energy blast towards her. Serena closed her eyes and suddenly she could feel her body move backwards, but she felt no pain. When she opened her eyes she saw three figures lying on the ground. "MARS, OMI, KIM!" They had jumped in front of her to protect her. "Fools." was all the Wiseman said.

"Guys, why?" Mars smiled. "To protect you silly." Omi smiled also. "We could not let the most purist person be destroyed." Luna ran over to Kim. "Kim..." Kim stroked her. "Hey Luna...no...big..." And with that they passed away.

"So it seems you are all alone." Wiseman stared to laugh manically. Serena held her locket. "No Serena, you mustn't use it." Wiseman smiled. "No go ahead Serena, bring them back to life, you'll use up the crystal's powers and then you'll perish which will make the cosmos mine." Serena stared at him. "That's why my healing powers still worked, you purposely left them so that I may use them over and over until I..."

"Until you die." he responded. Serena stared at her fallen freinds and knelt in front of them...

. "Rally, I'm sorry, I know I really didn't do anything in your world, but you still believed me when I said I wasn't a bad guy..."

"Omi, you were such a kind and gentle person, but when push came to shove, you became a fierce warrior..."

"Kim, you took good care of Luna while I was Draken's prisoner, for that I will be ever grateful..."

"And Sailor Mars...Rei-chan, you have shown me that no matter how much you argue with somebody, you will be there for them...no matter what..."

Serena stood up. "I will end this...I promise. She grabbed her locket. "Guys...I need your help..."

Back in Serena's world... Venus, Mercury and Jupiter started to feel something... Tuxedo Mask could also feel something. "Are you okay?" Fiore asked. "It's Serena, she's calling out to us." he answered.

Back in the four sister's apartment. Raye suddenly opened her eyes. "Uh, Prisma I think you'd better get in here." Catsie said.

Serena continued to hold her locket tightly. "Please lend me your power."

VENUS STAR POWER

MERCURY STAR POWER

JUPITER STAR POWER

Tuxedo Mask just closed his eyes

Back at the Four sisters apartment...

MARS STAR POWER

They all started to glow and their energy shot out...

Back at the Tower of Light their energy came shooting out of the Orb of Light. "How is this possible my Mistress." Shinbanta asked. Ziabanta just smiled. "Because of the power...of love."

_(The Theme To The Power Of Love Starts To Play)_

_There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights _

Serena starts to glow... "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP..." she starts to transform.

_searching for a sign lost in the darkest of nights._

Sailor Moon just stares at Wiseman with rage. "Do you think you can defeated me all alone?" Moon just narrowed her eyes. "I'm not alone."

t_he wind blows so cold (you're) standing alone before the battle's begun_

Wiseman sends an energy blast, but Moon jumps out of the way.

_but deep in your soul the future unfolds as bright as the rays of the sun_

Moon charges at Wiseman but he vanishes before she could kick him.

_You've got to believe in the power of love... you've got to believe in the power of love...the power of love_

Sailor Moon and Wiseman continue to battle. "You can do it Sailor Moon." cheered Luna "I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

_Blazing emotions there's a light, that flows from your heart it's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart_

Sailor Moon was starting to get tired. "Oh what is it Moon Princess, are you ready to give up?" Moon just smirked. "In your dreams...skullface." She charges towards him.

_Stand by my side there's nothing to hide together, we'll fight to the end_

Wiseman shoots a blast that knocks her back. "This is getting tough." Sailor Moon thought. Then she stared at her fallen freinds.

(FLASHBACKS)

Rally tried to calm Serena down a bit. "Okay take it easy. Just tell us your story." Serena just stared at them." You're gonna think I'm crazy." Rally just assured her. "Just trust us." "Okay..."

"Well then..." Omi started. "I guess we have killed two pigeons with two rocks." Serena just gave a little chuckle. "It's kill two birds with one stone Omi." she corrected, as everyone started to laugh.

"Okay then Luna, it's time to book it." Luna was sad because this time it really was goodbye. "You take care of yourself Kim and take care of Ron." Kim smiled. "You too Luna, and take care of Serena." Serena pushed the buttons and in a instant they were gone.

"Rei, you have done plenty for me already, go out and enjoy yourself, I'll be okay." Luna S also smiled in agreement. "Thank you Serena-chan." and then she gave her a hug. Serena felt warm inside.

(END FLASHBACKS)

"Don't worry guys, you won't have given your lives for nothing.

_take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe in the power of love you've got to believe in the power of love_

Serena took out her scepter. "You're finished Wiseman...MOON SCEPTAR ELIMINATION!"

_it gives meaning to each moment_

_it's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe, in the power of love (GUITAR SOLO)_

"NO IT CAN'T BE...NO.NOOOOOOOOOOOO" (he disintegrates into nothingness)

_You've got to believe in the power of love you've got to believe in the power of love_

_it gives meaning to each moment_

_it's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe, in the power of love...in the power of love...in the power of love..._

"Believe it." Sailor Moon said.

_(end song)_

Mirobanta wakes up and looks around. "What happened." Sailor Moon points her scepter at her. "Don't do anything stupid." Mirobanta looked confused. "What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is that I was trying to warn Ryubanta about Wiseman's plot."

"Wiseman must've put her under a brainwashing spell." Luna said. "Where is Lord Ryubanta?" she asked. Serena lowered her head. "He is no more."

"I see...then I was too late."

Sometime later Serena, Luna, and Mirobanta arrived at the White Tower. "Please forgive me, I never meant for any of this to happen." Mirobanta pleaded. Ziabanta smiled. "I know you didn't my child." Serena stared at her freinds. "I need to inform their freinds and loved ones." Ziabanta held her shoulder. "There will be no need for that...this is a place of time and space remember." She placed her hands on the now repaired Orb Of Light. It started to glow an in an instant there was a flash.

Serena looked around. "Where did they go." Ziabanta smiled. "They are back in their perspective homes alive and well. Serena eyes teared up. "Thank you." She hugged her. Luna seemed concerned. "But what about the Dark Tower, with Ryubanta gone..."

"Do not worry, we have somebody who could take his place." Ziabanta said as she stared at Mirobanta. "But why, I almost helped destroy all that was good."

"But not of your own free will." Ziabanta added. "I know you will do a good job." Mirobanta smiled. "I am honored to have this position."

"Look I'm glad everything turned out okay and all but if you don't mind..." she sighed deeply. "We'd really like to go home now." Ziabanta nodded her head. "Of course."

Back in Tokyo at the Cherry Hill Temple, the girls, Darien and Artimus were still worried about Serena. "I know that she called for our help but..." Mina said. "Amy can't you use you computer yet?" Lita asked. Amy sighed. "It was badly damaged during the battle...it's going to take a while to repair it." Darien just looked out the window. "Serena I hope you will return to us soon." Raye was just staring at the fire...suddenly she stood up. "Raye what's wrong?" Amy asked. Raye didn't answer she just ran outside.

Everyone followed her. Raye was just standing staring at the top of the stairs. "Raye, what is it that you feel?" Artimus asked. Raye pointed forward. "They're...home."

They all stared forward and up the stairs came two figures.

"SERENA!...LUNA!" the girls yelled as they ran to them.

"I missed you all." Serena said with tears in her eyes. They all hugged.

Artimus walked up to Luna. "You did take good care of Serena didn't you?" he asked. Luna just nodded. "And you did take care of yourself too I hope?" Luna just blushed.

Serena saw Darien. "It was so painful to be away from you." Darien eyes teared up. "It was painful for me as well...meatball head." They kissed.

**EPILOUGE...**

Rally stood in front of her newly built gun shop. May walked up holding some grenades. Rally stared at her angrily and May hid them behind her back...

The Xiaolin Monks were busy training. Omi decided to use the 'Cat Of Hino' and he jumped up a tree...but couldn't get down...

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho, they were holding hands. Rufus was on the table eating some nacos, while across the table their was a small black kitten with a nametag that said...Luna...

At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was scolding Usagi for being late to another meeting, Usagi precede to stick her tounge out at her and they got into a scuffle, causing the other three girls to sweatdrop...

Serena was at home yet bored again. Once again it was raining outside. And the Scouts decided to cancel the Sailor Scout Meeting. She stared at the Playstation 2 and X-Box which she got tired of playing, and then at her mangas which she had read. She had eaten everything that could be eaten from the kitchen. She saw the TV but could not find the remote. She looked all over for it and managed to find it. She pointed it at the TV but didn't push the buttons. She stared at the remote and placed it on the coffee table. She stood up...walked over to the bookshelf...grabbed a book...sat back down...and started to read it.

**THE END**

**Well it is done. LONG CHAPTER HUH, Sorry that it took me over a year to complete it, but I hope it was worth the wait. PLEASE REVIEW. Once again a big thanks goes to everyone who supported me while I was working on this story. Okay take care...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


End file.
